The White Dragon
by Elemental Dragon Ace
Summary: A fifteen year-old Spyro fan enters a world he did not expect and knows all to well, after obtaining a white emerald. R&R Please. Read on.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

The White Dragon

Hey guys, the names Ace, I'm new into writing fanfics. Don't judge me it's my first time. Feel free to give me some ideas and review though. Disclaimers: I own nothing except my characters and places. If you don't like the story just don't read it.

Chapter: 1

The Beginning

It was a nice ordinary day. There was gently breeze. It was 6:45 when a clock's alarm goes in the home of Danix Willson. He is a normal fifteen year old that lives in the town, Volteus. "What time is it", he said*yawning and looking at the clock*.

"I've got a get ready for school"

After his usual routines he went to the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast. His father was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. They were Mike and Julie Willson. Julie worked at the bank while Mike worked in law enforcement. Danix would usually see at least one of them between 3:00 and midnight except on weekends when they didn't work.

"Good morning Mom and Dad"

"Morning Danix"

"Eat up you need to get to school"

After he ate his breakfast he went off to the bus to get school. It was a normal day of school. He was soon riding in the bus to his home sitting next to his best friend, Kai Jones.

"Hey Kai don't you ever think that mythical creatures like dragons exist"

"No I don't really"

"I really wish I could be a dragon Kai"

As the bused stopped at Danix's house they said their goodbyes. Danix walked along the driveway and notice something shining. He looked closer an found out that it was a shiny white emerald.

Weeks passed by and he soon found out it was a moon stone. It would change color when his emotions changed. He would carry it everywhere. And soon he began getting into Spyro every single thing in it.

He would be dreaming about being a dragon or discovering one.

Now it was Saturday and he was hanging out with Kai. They were shooting hoops in the driveway of Danix's home and talking.

"I want to prove that dragons exist or existed"

"Danix don't you are getting over obsessed about dragons"

"You think, I don't think so"

"I'm your friend and all, but I think you should tone it down"

"Ok I'll tone it down"

"I've got to get home ok Danix"Kai said making one last shot.

"Ok see you later"

Danix then made his last shot and went inside to see his Mom making dinner before going to take her coworkers shift because her coworker was sick. His father was in the living room watching television.

"Hi dad"

"Hi Danix"

"Did Kai go home?"His mother asked.

"Yeah"he said with a sad tone.

He wasn't happy because he didn't like it when she was leaving on family night. He knew they could tell because his emerald turned blue.

"I think I'll go to sleep without dinner"

"Ok if your sure son"

He went to his room and rested on his bed and looked at all his The Legend of Spyro stuff.

"I wish I could leave my life even if for just one day to be a dragon in the dragon Realms"

Be careful for what you wish for.

Author Notes: So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think. Also remember to give me some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2 The Ambush and Rescue

** The White Dragon**

**Hey guys it's me again with another chapter. Danix will soon find what it really means to be a dragon. Remember to review and give me ideas. Disclaimers: I own nothing except my characters and places. I got the ideas of predators in the story from Viperwatcher. If you don't like it just don't read it. **

** Chapter: 2**

** The Ambush and Rescue**

"That was a goodnight sleep", Danix said yawning.

As he looked around he noticed he wasn't in his room. He was lying on grass and as he looked he saw many trees. He was in a forest.

He asked to himself," Why am I in a forest?"

He walked around and heard a sound like water flowing. He then followed the sound and found a stream. As he saw his reflection and noticed that he was a dragon with white scales, blue eyes, yellow horns, white underbelly, and a white spade like tail.

I'm a dragon! He said shouting with joy.

But then he questioned himself, "Nah I must be dreaming".

"Might as well enjoy it while it last", he said with a happy tone.

As time passed he got tired of walking. He said full of joy "I'm a dragon I can fly." He then remembered how Spyro in TLoS: TNB learned and did the same thing. And he flew for a while and saw what seemed to be the Dragon Temple. Soon he got tired and wanted to stop. But one thing he forgot was to how to land. He then crashed making a large ditch.

"Oww that hurt" he said with pain as he walked out the ditch.

"I don't think I'm suppose to feel pain in a dream"

"That means I'm really a dragon"

"That's awesome" he said with excitement.

"But where am I" he said confused.

At that he remembered seeing the Dragon Temple.

"I'm in the Dragon Realms, Awesome!" he said full of joy.

Just then he noticed it was nighttime and then heard a rustling. As he looked he saw an animal like shadowy figure. He immediately noticed it was a Predator. He heard of them in a Spyro fanfiction. He tried to be as quiet as possible, but step on a twig. Then suddenly a pack about six of them surrounded him. He knew he would need to attack them. He figured he'd use the combat moves he saw in his video games to defend himself. He then saw one try to pounce but he wacked it. Then soon all of pounced at him, one manage to get on top of him. Surprisingly like by instinct he bit by the neck and killed it. He was even surprised by the way he acted. He managed to kill two of them but the other four attacked viciously and was losing too much blood. He soon decided to escape. He flew for a while before falling off the air. He crashed in front what was the Dragon Temple. All the things after became blurry.

0

A few moments before, inside the temple everyone slept

quietly but one red scaled dragoness her name was Jewel. She had beautiful scarlet emerald eyes, yellow horns, yellow underbelly and yellow spade like tail tip. She wasn't really tired. She was looking through the window. And was surprised at what she saw. A dragon fell from the sky and landed right in front of the temple.

"Oh my, I need to inform the guardians!" she said as she ran out her room.

She ran as quickly as she can. When she stopped by the room she knocked first and Volteer answered the door.

"What's wrong Jewel?" he said with a confused look.

"I just saw a dragon fall from the sky; I think he could be hurt" she said with worry.

"Ok, go inform Spyro and Cynder"

All seemed blurry but he could make out 3 dragons that came and rescued him from death. There was a purple male, two females one red and the other black. Then he fainted and everything faded black.

**Author notes: Please review and tell me what you include some ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3New Home, New Friends, New Love

The White Dragon

I am back with more. Danix will meet dragons he knows all too well. He will also find a feeling in him that he doesn't fully understand makes him feel sometimes confused but happy. Again review and give ideas. Disclaimers: Again I don't own anything except my characters and places.

Chapter: 3

New Home, New Friends, and New Love

"Aah, my body aches", Danix said waking up all bandaged up.

"I see you're awake, you've been in here for a week", said the black dragoness.

"Cynder is that you, I must be dreaming and did you say I was here for a week" said Danix with a surprise look.

"Yes, how do you know my name?"said Cynder confused.

"I will explain it to you later"

"First, tell me what happened"

"Oh we found you almost barely alive in front of the temple doors" she said still wanting to know who was he and what happened.

"By the way I'm Danix" he said with a smile.

"And I won't mind getting these bandages off"

"Oh and before I explain everything, I want everyone in the Guardians room"

Soon as he got his bandages off Cynder told everyone to go to the Guardians room. When everyone was there he began telling everyone everything they needed to hear.

"So you are from a different world connected to ours and while here you were attacked by predators" said Volteer.

"Yes I am and was" Danix said reassuring them he wasn't joking.

"And your world made a game identical to part of our lives" Spyro said still a little skeptical.

"I am positive" he said with humorless face.

"Now, I want to ask something, Who found me when I was near death" he asked.

"I did", it was Jewel as she came from behind Volteer.

"I am thankful, I owe you my life to you" Danix said being polite as he can.

"And what is your name" Danix said drawn to her for a reason he didn't understand himself.

"My name is Jewel" She said with a smile.

"Nice name" he said not knowing what to say.

And for a while everyone was speechless.

"Ok now that we are all up to speed, Danix you must be hungry" Sparx said breaking the ice.

"No I'm not hungry, I'm starving" he said with a smile.

Then everyone laughed.

"Ok starving boy, let's get some meat" said Jewel with a smile.

While Spyro and Danix ate, they talked.

"So Danix I see you have an eye on Jewel" Spyro said whispering.

"Huh, no we just became friends"

"Yeah right" Spyro said sarcastically.

"I'm not questioning you about your love life" Danix said knowing about Spyro feelings for Cynder.

"What are you talking about?" he said nervously

"You know darn well you love Cynder" Danix said quietly.

Soon as Spyro heard "you love Cynder" he spit out the water he was drinking.

"Who told you that?" he said thinking that no one would find out.

"Remember part of your life was made a game"

"Oh yeah" he said feeling embarrassed.

"I won't tell anyone but promise me you'll tell her by the end of the week" he said calmly.

"But how do I tell her" Spyro said worried.

"What do I tell her" he said still worried of rejection.

"You two been through almost everything together"

"Just tell her how you feel" he said.

At that he left Spyro to think, while he went to ask the Guardians where he'll sleep.

When Danix reached the Guardians room, he knocked.

Cyril answered the door and said "what is it young dragon?"

"Where am I going to rest for the night?"

"Oh I forgot, you have a room next to Jewels' room"

"Ok I'll just go ask Jewel where it is"

Meanwhile Cynder and Jewel were talking in the garden.

"Jewel I see you have Danix as your love interest" she said with a smile  
"No, we just became friends" she said blushing but her red scales hid them so Cynder didn't notice.

"If you say so" she said rolling her eyes.

"So Cynder did you tell Spyro you love him"

"No I'm not sure if he loves me yet"  
"I'm not ready yet" she said worried.

"Ok whenever you're ready" she said making Cynder feel a little better.

"Hey Jewel you're love interest is coming this way"

"He's not my love interest" she said still not really sure.

"Hey Jewel, where's your room?" Danix said knowing how awkward it sounded.

"Um it's down the hall, why?"she said confused.

"It's because Cyril said my room is right next to yours"  
"And It's getting pretty late"

"We all should be going to our rooms" he said yawning.

Soon all of them went to their own rooms except Jewel. Jewel went into Danix's room as he went in.

He then asked "what are you doing here?"

She answered blushing, "I'm going to keep you company"

"Isn't it not allowed for students to sleep in each other's room" he said wondering.

"We're not students, We're like residents" she said.

"Well I'll sleep over here" he said while sitting on the chair.

"Ok you sure you don't want sleep over here and I sleep over there" she said.

"I'm ok" he said trying to be gentleman.

They slept for a several hours. Then he woke up at midnight. He couldn't sleep in the chair, it was uncomfortable. He tried every way he could sleep. He soon woke up Jewel.

"If you can't sleep over there come over here" she said trying to help him.

"No I really shouldn't" he said trying for it not to be awkward.

"No I insist you come over here to sleep or I can't sleep because of guilt" she said feeling guilty.

"Ok if you insist" he said getting in the bed.

That night he was thinking about Jewel.

_Do I love her? She is beautiful. But am I ready have a life here. Was Spyro right? _

He began looking at her scales shine in the moonlight.

And again he asked himself, _Do I love Jewel?_

At that he left it for tomorrow because he was tired.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Threat

**The White Dragon**

**It's Ace I'm back with more of your favorite dragon. Danix just met his new friends and has a new home. Is he going go through with it and find his new love? It seems so. Also there's a new threat. I apologize if it isn't so good I had to rewrite it because I accidentally deleted it and I deleted my back up a year ago . Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Spyro except my characters and places. Now go ahead enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**The New Threat**

Danix woke up, but what he saw made him feel embarrassed and nervous. His muzzle was only a few centimeters from hers. He was stunned a bit. He didn't move a muscle. Jewel soon wakes up blushing, but her red scales hide it. They stay in a trance for a while admiring each other's scales and stared into each others eyes. Danix's scales and emerald began to turn red. Jewel broke from the trance shaking her head.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

She put her claw on his head and he turned back to his normal white scaled dragon self.

"I am now" Danix told her with a smile.

"Well let's head over to the Dining hall and get some meat" Danix continued.

They got out the bed and walked toward the Dining hall.

"Don't you think about anything other than food?"Jewel asked.

"There's one thing" He told her.

"Now what could that be?" She asked.

"That's my secret" He answered.

Soon they reached the dining hall. Danix sat by Spyro and Sparix and acrossed them sat Jewel and Cynder. they then began a conversation.

"So Jewel where were you this morning?, I knocked the door this morning and you weren't there" Cynder told Jewel.

At that Danix quickly finished his meat and water and was about to go outside, but Spyro stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just going for a walk to breath the fresh air" Danix answered.

"Alright" He said suspiciously.

Danix left for his walk while they talked.

"So where were you?" Cynder asked again.

Spyro and Cynder began drinking water.

"I was just giving Danix some company in the room" She said thinking it wasn't a big deal.

At this Spyro and Cynder spit a spray of water at each other. Sparx's jaw just dropped

"You what?" Spyro and Cynder asked.

"Gave him company" She told them again.

Spyro and Sparx ran outside to find Danix. They found him walking back to the Temple. The confronted him with angry faces.

"Hey guys what's with the angry faces" He said to them.

"Danix, why was Jewel in your room?" They asked with angry faces.

"Ok let me explain" Danix told them.

"You better" Sparx said seriously.

He explained that Jewel came into his room. He continued, but did not mention any part about him watching her scales in the moonlight.

"I was just being polite" He finished off.

"Alright" They believed him.

Sparx did a "I'm watching you" motion to Danix. Danix just shook his head and went inside with them.

Meanwhile the dragoness talked. Jewel explained what happened.

"So you like him" Cynder told her.

Jewel blushed.

"No I don't, maybe, I don't know!" She yelled.

"No need to shout or yell, just tell him how you feel" Cynder told her.

"But how do I know he likes me?" She asked.

"Time will tell" Cynder told her.

During the week Jewel and Danix become week ended so Spyro walks through hall looking for Cynder to tell her how he feels about her. He then hears a cry for help its Cynder. He runs quickly to her and sees a group of predators around Cynder. First he's confused to see predators in the temple in the day time. He helps Cynder anyway. They take down the predators. Soon the see a whole army of predators with two large predators three times bigger than a regular one. They run to the Gaurdians to see them fight off some predators. soon they meet up with Danix and Cynder who just made it through fighting groups of predators.

"Why are all these predators attacking us at the daytime I don't understand?" Danix asked confused.

"We are all confused as you are young dragon, but just keep fighting on" Terrador answered.

They went outside to fight the massive army. Predators were all over the pace lashing at them. A huge predator tried to attack Danix, but he dodged it and instead it hit Jewel.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, just protect the temple" She answered.

He bite and crushed any small predators near him. He lashed at them with his tail and tore any predator near him a part. He still wished he could do an element though. Then something that made him so angry happened a huge predator knocked Jewel into a Temple wall and the Temple wall collapsed on her. He didn't any movement at all. His emerald and eyes turned red. His scales turned pure red. He was so angry and had so much hatred building in him he just had to let it out. He breathed a large flame of fire that seemed to be hotter than the sun. He shot fire bombs that seemed to explode like huge fireworks on the fourth of July. The dragons were simply amazed. They grabbed Jewel fro the rubble and hid behind a wall. Danix kept on going with flames and fire bombs. He soon finished it off with a huge Fire fury. When he was done there was nothing , but ashes. He then turned back to his normal white scaled self, fainted and fell to the ground.

They ran to Danix and got him and Jewel to the infirmary. WHen Jewel was awake and felt bette she sat next Danix. She thought he was still asleep, but he was awake. He thought _I'm glad your alive._Jewel began to say things to him.

"Danix, you a great dragon and I love you" She told him.

Danix smiled at this.

"I really want to be with you and I care about you" SHe told him.

"Danix I wish tell you this in person" She told him.

She was about to leave Danix began to wake up.

"Danix your awake" She told him with joy.

"Yes I am,but I don't thonk we should be friends anymore" He told her.

Jewel eyes began to fill with tears. Danix wiped the tears away.

"I want to be more than friends" He told her.

"I want you to be my mate, Jewel" Danix said witha smile.

She had tears of joy now.

He brought his head up even if it hurt and kissed her.

He got off the bed and they headed for the dining hall holding tails.

When they entered the dining hall. Cynder spoke to Jewel .

"You finally told him" She said.

"Not exactly" Danix replied.

"She thought I was asleep"

"But anyway I love him and he loves me" Jewel told her.,

"Oh and also Spyro did you tell Cynder yet?" Danix asked Spyro.

"I was gonna before the attack" He answered.

"Now should be a good time" Danx continued.

"Tell me what?" Cynder asked.

"Cynder I love you, and I want you to be my mate, yur the one I care about the most, I want you to be my wife someday, and..." He was cut off by Cynder.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I want you to be my mate, my future wife, my everything, my...' He was cut off.

Cynder came up and kissed him. Spark was kinda mad, but he got over it. If his brother's happy he's happy.

"So guys anyway what happened after the wall collapsed on Jewel and what happened to the predators, did you guys take them down or did they retreat" Danix asked.

"You mean you don't remember, you went fire crazy, burned them to ashes with fire breath, fire bombs and to end it off a huge fire fury" Sparx told him still amazed.

"Yeah all that was left were ashes" She told him.

"Wow i never thought I would be a fire dragon, what i thought was ice" Danix told them.

"Anyway I'm hungry" Danix told them.

"My starving dragon" Jewel said teasing him.

After they ate, they went to the Gaurdians room to ask questions to figure out why the predators attacked them in the day time.

"Volteer, do you have any idea why the predators attacked on the day time?"Danix asked confused.

"Either there's a new threat trying to wreek havoc in the dragon realms or" Volteer just stopped there for some reason.

"Or its because of The White Dragon's presence" Terrador finished.

"I'm the White Dragon, arent I" He said in disbelief.

"Danix we knew, but didn't want to overwhelm you" Cyril continued.

"And if my studies and research on your prophecy are correct, The White Dragon may be stronger than the Legendary Purple Dragon becuase of his emotions,but.." He was cut off by a voice coming from behind them.

"But is wise enough that he will not go against him" The blue dragon behind them said.

"Ignitus the Chronicler" Danix said with a smile.

"Ignitus is the Chronicler " Everyone else said surprised.

"Ah young dragons, I've been watching all" He told Danix.

Spyro felt happy to see his old master again.

"So i'm like a super powered Purple Dragon,because of my emotions" Danix said surprised.

He ran to his room to think about how much that has happened and Jewel followed.

**Author notes: what do you think great for a chapter I forgot and rewrote.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Decision

**The White Dragon**

**Hey, I've been thinking about new chapters almost all the time. And I've been told all about my grammar problems. Sorry fans, but I'm getting annoyed. I would like you to give me some ideas instead. Also I would like to take some time to state that I have a poll on my page. Anyway let's get to disclaimers. Disclaimers: I own nothing except my characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Decision**

Danix then ran to his room to think and Jewel followed. Once there they talked.

"I don't know if I can take the responsibility" Danix said lying next to Jewel.

"What do you mean?"Jewel asked confused.

"Knowing what Spyro went through after Ignitus died, I don't want that to happen to anyone I care about" he said looking into her eyes.

"But we will be there with you every step of the way and that's not going to happen" she said assuring him.

"Also I haven't seen my parents for a week and I have to go back someday, Even though they're not dragons, there still the ones that raised me" he said to her making a point.

"And how are you going to do that?" she said not wanting him to go anywhere without her.

"Enough questions miss questionnaire and let me ask you a question" he said feeling overwhelmed.

"Ok, what's your question?" she said teasing him.

"Where did you come from and how did you get to the temple?" he said still wanting to know.

At that she told him she was hatched in a village far from the temple. That she grew as a normal fire dragon and would visit the temple to learn her element but one day her village was attacked by Maelfor's forces. But she wasn't there she was with the guardians in the temple. She also explained when she got back she couldn't her family, she was scared but she decided to go back to the temple instead. As she said the end she began to cry.

"They probably escaped, got lost, then settled down someplace, and are looking for you right now" Danix said comforting her.

"And even if have to go back to my world, I will come back for you" he said reassuring her he will always be there for her.

Then Spyro with Sparx barged in the room and said, "You and I can teleport".

"We can?"Danix said shocked.

"Volteer said that we just think about the area and we will teleport there after counting up or down from ten" Spyro said still surprised.

"Wow that's amazing" Jewel said looking at Danix.

"Anyway you too lovers should get some sleep"

"Alright, but don't call us that again" Jewel and Danix simultaneously.

"Aren't you mates?" Sparx said not understanding.

"Yes, just don't call us that" Danix explained.

"Ok, love dragons" Spyro said shocked from they're response.

Spyro and Cynder went to Spyro's room. Sparx went into Cynder's room and everyone slept.

That night two dragons moved through the woods, but all around them were shadow. Soon they stopped and all the shadow moved away from one of them and transferred to the next. Then they began to talk.

"Maelfor, you are no longer worthy of the dark element and you were given a chance to live by the ancestors, so may not be as pure evil as me" The Shadow dragon said.

"Sparix, my son you can fight it, don't give in to the evil dark element" Maelfor said pleading.

"You are weak" Sparix said hitting him with his tail.

"I should kill you now"

Sparix began to fight his father but he didn't fight back. Maelfor soon was injured badly. He was bleeding badly near the temple. Sparix then said he was pathetic and left. Cynder was looking through the window and saw everything and woke every one up to go help the dragon. They soon realized who it was. It was Maelfor but Danix insisted they help him.

"We can't just leave him here" Danix said trying to convince Spyro to help him.

"Why should we?" Cynder said confused.

"He's still a dragon and I'll keep watch in the infirmary" Danix answered.

"We aren't predators"

"Danix does have a point, get him some red gems" Terrador commanded.

Maelfor was sent to the infirmary. There he was treated with red gems. Danix and Jewel lay in a bed next to Maelfor and was keeping an eye on him. Soon they feel asleep.

The next morning they questioned Maelfor for the hold day. He told them everything .He became the Dark Master because his teachers thought he was well skilled to master the dark element but they didn't expect him to get controlled by it. Then he was out of control so the ancestors sent him into convexity and once his forces smashed the eggs and took one and took her in his control, her meaning Cynder. She soon freed him and once defeated by Spyro, he was imprisoned for a while but was released and given a second chance. Before these events happened he had a mate and three children. One was still an egg, a hatchling, and a 1 year old. The 1 year-old grew with his mother but when he was 13 she disappeared, the hatchling was teleported to another world, and the egg was in the Temple. Consequently the now 16 year-old got mixed up with the Dark elements and took the rest that was with him away and he attacked me.

"Spyro and Danix you are two of my three sons" Maelfor continued on.

"We are your sons!?" Spyro and Danix shouted.

"Yes and your mother was Sophia, she was the white dragon before you" Maelfor answered.

"And your brother, Sparix must be saved from darkness"

They were shocked and confused but happy to find at least one family member who is also good.

"We're brothers, so cool" Spyro and Danix said at the same time.

"I knew you two were close but not that close" Jewel said.

"But how do you know he isn't trying to trick us" Sparx said not sure.

"Jewel can read the persons thoughts and tell if someone lying" Danix said.

"And he is not lying" Jewel said surprised.

"Anyway everyone should get some sleep and discuss how we are going to help Sparix" Cynder said yawning.

"Alright we'll leave it for tomorrow" Spyro sleepily said.

They found Maelfor a room, Spyro and Cynder went to Spyro's room, Danix and Jewel went to Danix's room and Sparx stayed in Cynder's room again. But that night something changed. Sparix appeared right in front of Danix and Jewel. They soon realized who it was, it was Sparix.

"Hello brother prepare to die" Sparix said with an evil smirk.

"Sparix" Danix said surprised.

"Jewel get behind me" Danix commanded protectively.

Jewel did as he said. Sparix then began making a started to power a strange convexity like breath.

"What are you doing, Sparix?" Danix said.

"I am breathing Dark Convexity" Sparix said evilly.

He then blasted the Dark Convexity at Danix. Danix just disappeared and was nowhere in sight. Jewel was thinking he was dead. She felt devastated.

"You monster, you killed him" Jewel said sobbing and full of anger.

Sparix laughed evilly. She then breathed fire at him but like a ghost he vanished.

**Author Notes: I am thrilled to get another chapter. Also remember to review and get to my poll. Write to you fans later.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth and Confession

** The White Dragon**

**Hey guys how did you like my ending of the 5****th**** chapter. I just thought I should of left as that. So anyway let's again get with the disclaimers. Disclaimers: Again I own nothing except my characters and places. Enjoy Chapter 6 everyone.**

**Chapter 6**

** The Truth and Confession**

Jewel fire at him but Sparix just vanished like a ghost. She cried and sobbed. She was crying until she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She said still sobbing.

"It's me Cynder, can I come in?"She asked worried.

"Yes you can come in" Jewel said sadly.

"Is everything ok, Jewel and where's Danix?" She said still concerned.

Jewel began to tell her what happened. She began to cry at the end.

"He can't be" Cynder said now feeling herself.

"Should we tell Spyro?"

"We have to it's his brother" Jewel said knowing It will devastate him but is the right thing to do.

So they went to tell everyone what occurred.

In the Human World in Volteus near the Willson home there is disturbance. It's late at night when a huge flash appeared in Danix's room. Mike and Julie are woken up and go up to Danix's room but cautiously and what they see inside fills them with joy and sadness. They see Danix sitting on the desk all beaten up, unconscious but he is still breathing. They dress quickly and get him into the emergency room. He falls into a coma for three weeks but he wakes up.

Danix open his eyes slightly but all is still blurry and a sound catches his attention.

…beep…beep…beep…beep

It was a machine and it hit him he is in the human world. He then remembered he thought so much about his family and friends, also in the human world and I teleported after getting hit dark convexity. He tries to get up but a huge pain was all over his chest but managed to get over it. He looked almost mummified in his chest. He also saw his mother sleeping by his bed and his father in the chair sleeping of the human world. Soon they woke up and were so happy to see Danix awake.

"You're awake" his father said with a smile.

"Yeah, can we go home?"He said tired.

"Yes we can" his mother answered.

So they gave him some clothes, met with his best friend Kai and went home. He then asks them if he could ask some questions.

"Did you find me abandoned?" he asked knowing the answer.

"Yes we did but we love you like you were ours" His mother answered.

Then they asked him where he went. Danix told them down to the point he fought against Sparix. At first they thought he hit his hard on something. He then remembered when Spyro thought him to meditate if his powers were dormant. He began meditate and then there was blinding bright light. He began morphing back into dragon form starting with growing the tail, then the claws, and finally the rest of his body. They could not believe their eyes.

"I have to go back" he said with a serious expression.

They all understood and let him go. He began to think about the Dragon Realms and counting down from ten. They said their goodbyes and hugged him.

Ten….

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

Six….

Five…

Four…

Three… two… one

Then he vanished in a flash. He was back in the forest in the Dragon Realms. Danix then saw someone he immediately recognized. It was Jewel.

"Hi Jewel" Danix said full of Joy.

"Stay away from me and I know you are a predator with dark powers" Jewel said taking a step back.

"What are you talking about?" he said confused.

"Don't play dumb with me, Danix died three years ago" she said almost crying. "Jewel if I was a predator, you would know if I am lying" he said worried.

"Danix is that really you?" she asked surprised but happily.

"The one and only" He said joyfully.

"Oh Danix I've missed you so much" She said hugging him tight.

"I….can't…..breathe" He said trying to get some air.

"Sorry, Danix" she said softly.

"Danix, where were you?"

"After I was hit by the dark convexity, my emerald made me teleport to the Human World"

"Though I was seriously injured, I managed but before I could even get up I was in a coma for three weeks"

"No three years" she said wondering what he was saying.

"Actually three years is three weeks in the Human World" he said making more sense to it.

"Anyway what happened to the Dragon Realms" He continued, looking at the dark and gloomy Dragon Realms.

"It's your brother, Sparix"

"What did he do now?" He asked filled with worry.

"Sparix took over all the villains that was loyal to Maelfor"

"We need to get back to the Temple, Jewel"

"I'm just glad your back" she said smiling.

"I'm glad too"

They just stared and then they kissed. After they flew and it wasn't hard to be spotted by a Dreadwing. It swooped down at Jewel but missed. Danix shot a fireball at it and says "No one tries to touch my mate except me". Soon they reach the Temple and as soon as he come inside someone hugs him.

"Spyro your back"

"Um Cynder, that is not your mate he's mines" Jewel said.

She looks up and quickly stops hugging Danix.

"Sorry Danix, I thought you were Spyro" Cynder said embarrassed.

"Awkward" Sparx said standing right behind Cynder.

"Hi Sparx" Danix said.

"I'm glad your back" Sparx said with a smile.

"So where is my Father?" Danix asked.

"He's in his room meditating" Cynder answered.

"Well I want to speak to the Guardians"

So they all went to the Guardian's room. When they reached Danix was again was greeted with smiles.

"I see you found him" Ignitus said.

"Hi to you too Ignitus" Danix friendly said.

At that Maelfor came in and was just shocked of his son to be alive.

"Danix is that really you?"He said still shocked.

"Yes I am your son" Danix said.

Maelfor came up and hugged him.

"Group hug" Jewel said coming toward Danix to hug.

Everyone joined in except for the guardians. They hugged for a while.

"Ok….again…I….can't….breathe" Danix said gasping for air.

Everyone was sorry.

"Yes, yes we are glad he's back but we have more important things to do" Cyril said.

"Cyril is correct; once again the Dragon Realms are in trouble" Danix said seriously.

"And we are going to help the peace return" Jewel said holding his tail with hers.

**Author Notes: So I didn't kill Danix yeah anyway I still have my poll open. Anyway write you later.**

.


	7. Chapter 7 Spyro

The White Dragon

Am I going go ahead and keep going with this story? Yes I am what a dumb question. Anyway I would like to announce that I am going to write another story on Kingdom Hearts and that I made a mistake in spelling Malefor's name I spelled it Maelfor sorry. Also I need to inform you that Danix, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, and Jewel are 18 now and Sparix is 19. Now is the time for the disclaimers. Disclaimers: I own nothing except my characters and places. So on with the story.

Chapter 7

Spyro's Search and Rescue

Deep in a cave near where Maelfor and Spyro battled, Spyro is chained to a wall. Sparix comes to him and ties a chain around his neck.

"What are you doing, you chained me up so much its almost squeezing me" Spyro said trying to break the chains.

"I making sure you don't escape" Sparix replied with a smirk.

"Why do you want me alive anyway?" He said still trying to break free.

"Don't you see I'm going to use you use you as bait for your friends" He said pacing back and forth.

Then he ordered an ape to shock Spyro with a torture staff. The ape did exactly as he was told. Spyro screamed in pain. The ape shocked him several times.

"Stop, I don't want you to shock him to death" Sparix ordered.

Spyro was knocked out. He thinks about his friends and family.

Sparix then says "sleep tight brother" and then maniacally laughs.

Back at the temple Danix and the others try to figure out where Spyro is.

"Malefor where do you think the dark elements may have taken Sparix and Spyro to?" Danix said.

"If I know the dark elements really well they might have gone to or near the area where Spyro and Cynder fought me" Malefor answered.

"Ok so what do we do?" Jewel comes in and asks.

"We are not ready to fight and save Sparix yet, but we could rescue Spyro" Danix replies.

"Dude, how do you know what to say?" Sparx says questioning Danix.

"Well I learned to mostly by myself and a little from Spyro" Danix continued.

"Danix you are a wise dragon for your age" Terrador said.

"Yes, Yes I am but let's go save Spyro" Danix said sounding like Cyril.

The young dragons and Sparx then flew to their destination. Once there they searched the area. Danix soon found a small cave guarded by apes.

"Guys I think I know how to get passed them" Danix said cleverly.

"How are we?"Jewel and Cynder asked.

He then gave his emerald to Jewel.

"How nice but I don't think…" She was caught off when her scales where all black and shadow like.

"Where going to go in by shadow, Sparx will keep watch and if don't come out in three to five hours go for help" Danix said seriously.

They went with the plan and snuck past all the guards with no trouble. They soon found their way to what seemed to be the dungeon. Of course Spyro was there. Cynder quickly flew up to him and kissed him to wake him up.

"Spyro wake up, where going to get you out of here" Danix whispered.

He woke up and with widened eyes.

"Guys, leave it's a trap!"Spyro shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asked him confused.

Then there was a maniacal laugh. The chains on the ground began to move toward them.

"What is happening?" Danix said surprised.

The chains chained all of them up to the wall and Sparix came in with two apes.

"I see you all came in just in time to my party" Sparx said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Sparix you'll never beat us or win" Danix said struggling with his chains.

"You don't see I've already won" Sparix said laughing.

"No you'll never win" Jewel said in contraire.

"Silence dragoness!" Sparix ordered.

Sparix then ordered the apes to shock the dragonesses. When Danix heard the scream of Jewel, He cracked. He tried and tried with his might to break the chains with all his might. He was full with his will power; he and his emerald began to turn green though the emerald was around Jewel's neck. He broke his chains and breathes an earth shot at Sparix and the apes. He freed his friends and when the other apes came in, he shot earth bombs at them. Now the cave was collapsing, Jewel and Cynder were knocked out; He then picked up Jewel and told Spyro, "Let's get our mates to safety". They ran through the cave as fast as they can but the soon the entrance collapsed and the ceiling above would collapse on them any minute.

"Stand back" Danix told Spyro.

He then did a mighty earth shot and broke through and Sparx was there unbelievable worried for his brother. Danix and Spyro placed there mates on the ground. Danix kissed Jewel to try to wake her up. He then saw she was bleeding from her hip, so he used red gems to heal her. He then took the emerald back from her and gave it back to her but now she was her same red scaled self. The Dragon Temple was so far back so they spent the night in the cave Hunter found Spyro and Cynder. Danix gathered some fire wood and lit a fire. Danix and Spyro placed their wings over their mates and kissed them. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning Danix and Spyro were surprised to find Jewel and Cynder gone. Sparx was still sleeping. They were really worried. They walked through the forest calling out their names.

"Jewel, Jewel where are you!"Danix shouted.

"Cynder, come on stop with the games!"Spyro shouted.

They soon found Jewel facing a stream with a basket of fish next to her.

"Jewel" He shouted.

"Hm…" She answered.

She had a fish in her mouth. It made Danix love her even more, to him it was cute. He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You look cuter and more beautiful every time I see you" Danix said nuzzling her.

"Now that we've found your mate, Jewel where Cynder is" Spyro asks feeling lonely a little.

She placed the fish in the basket and said, "She's hunting sheep we were trying to surprise you with surprise breakfast to thank you for protecting us".

"Come on we will wait for Cynder in the cave" Danix said.

So they headed for the cave with some fruit for Sparx. And when they got there they waited for Cynder. Soon Cynder came back with the raw meat. Jewel and Cynder then said, "Surprise". Jewel cooked the meat and fish with her fire breath. Sparx was now awake. Danix and Jewel took the same meat and ate it until their lips met.

"Mushy stuff I'll be outside to eat my fruit" Sparx said before going outside.

"Ok, whatever" Spyro said watching into Cynder's eyes.

Once they all were done eating they laid down.

"Thank you I appreciate it" Spyro and Danix told Cynder and Jewel.

"Here is your emerald, Danix" Jewel said giving it back to Danix.

"No hold it for the rest of the day" Danix insisted.

"Ok, thank you I feel safer with it" Jewel said.

"Come over here you beautiful Jewel" Danix then told Jewel.

Danix then told Jewel to lay by him and Spyro did the same for Cynder. They lay down for a while but soon they flew and headed back to the temple. They finally got back and he was greeted by none other than Malefor. Everyone hugged and Danix reported everything that happened that night.

"As you can see it was a success" Danix said finishing.

"You are quite clever and smart" Cyril said.

"I wouldn't say that exactly in that manner but I have an IQ above an average human genius" Danix responded sounding like Volteer.

"Not only is smart but strong and courageous" Volteer said.

"I have the strength and courage of a true warrior" Danix said sounding surprisingly like Terrador.

"Now what happened to Sparix, did he make it?" Jewel asked.

"He most likely did I can still feel his presence on the Dragon Realms" Danix answered.

"Now we should start planning" Spyro said.

"I say in contraire, I and my mate will find myself to bed, It was a long night and we have to still recover" Danix said sleepily.

"He is right we all still need rest for the big day tomorrow of planning" Spyro said changing his mind.

So the young dragons and dragonfly went to bed because tomorrow will be a whole day of trying to save Sparix.


	8. Chapter 8 Danix VS Sparix Part 1

**The White Dragon**

**I'm back with more of Danix, your favorite dragon. Danix maybe smart, brave, and charming in his own ways, but can he save Dragon Realms? He will save the Dragon Realms. But when will he? Let's find out. Disclaimers: I own nothing except my characters and places.**

** Chapter 8**

**Danix VS Sparix Part 1**

The sun rises, its warmth hit Danix's face. He wakes up and sees Jewel still sleeping. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves for his breakfast. He walks through the hall and sees through the window an army of almost every enemy Spyro ever fought. He rushed to his room quickly.

"Jewel wake up there's an army of Sparix's forces" Danix shouted.

"Tell the others quickly" Jewel said sleepily.

They both ran to the dining hall. They all were in the dining hall getting their breakfast.

"Everyone we're under attack by Sparix's Forces" Danix shouted.

"Then let's get ready for battle" Terrador said.

They all quickly ate they're food, Danix just gulp down a piece of meat and was all messy. Jewel then licked his face clean. Terrador and the other guardians went ahead gathering all the armor. Spyro put on his purple and gold armor; he also helped Cynder into her black armor. Danix found a white armor and helped Jewel into a Red armor. Sparx kept watch on how close the forces were coming. Then Chase flew by and landed on Hunter's shoulder.

"Hunter what are you doing here?" Danix asked surprised.

"Do I know you?" Hunter said confused.

"Oh my apology I am Danix the white dragon" Danix said bowing his head.

"I thought white dragons were extinct and is Maelfor here" Hunter asked confused.

They then filled him in on everything that happened. Hunter then said he saw the army heading to the temple so he came to help.

"So you two are Maelfor's sons" Hunter said still not believing it.

"Exactly" Spyro and Danix said simultaneously.

"Anyway we should get ready for battle" Spyro said confident on winning.

"Wait before you go I have some friends you might like to meet" Hunter said stopping them before

Four dragons came out one pink, one red, one blue, and one yellow. Danix and Spyro knew exactly who the pink and red dragons were.

"Hello Ember and Flame" Danix and Spyro said.

"Hey Spyro and Danix" Flame and Ember said, Ember emphasizing Danix's name.

How do you know Ember?" Jewel asked to Danix sounding a little jealous.

"Remember the first week I was at the temple, three years ago" Danix answered.

"What about it?" Jewel said.

"Well I kind of…" He was caught off by Spyro.

"We have to go into war now" Spyro said.

"We will talk about this later" Jewel says.

Ember then whispered "what's her problem"

Cynder answered," They're mates"

"Oh" Ember replies sounding angry.

"So who are you two?" Spyro asked.

"I'm Frost the Ice dragon" He said politely.

"I'm Voltria the electric dragon" She said shyly.

"Nice to meet you "The dragons say to them.

"Let's get ready for battle" Ignitus said.

They soon got everyone some armor.

Sparix's forces were all ready in front of the temple. Hunter also had some cheetahs come on in the war. It was hard fight and they were outnumbered. But they had an advantage of having Danix. He was to the first to attack. He did an earth shot on the ground and made a tunnel underground; once he thought he did enough he shot earth bombs in the tunnel. There was an earthquake and a crack appeared, tornadoes sucked some of the creatures into it and it closed up. The creatures also had some armor.

So many of the dragons fell down but Danix kept going. To him there was hope and his will kept him going. He started to feel a shill in his body and his emerald began to turn blue. He then changed blue he froze. Sparix's army just laughed seeing all the other dragons on the ground and Danix frozen solid. Then the frozen Danix got hit by Dreadwing and shattered to pieces. Jewel didn't know what to think she just her mate die before her eyes. Jewel just cried and was full of anger and sorrow. Just then once the ice melted all of Sparix's forces froze and shattered. Everyone was confused then something caught everyone's eye Danix's emerald was nowhere in sight. It was unbreakable it could be broken but grow back the spot quickly without the original piece. Then out of nowhere a gush of wind breathed over Sparix. Sparix then froze and out of nowhere came Danix.

"Like my trick Sparix or should I say Ape" Danix said with a smirk.

Then black smoke went over the imposter Sparix and turned into an ape frozen in ice then shattered.

"Sparix is a cowered; he would go through the trouble not to come and fight brother against brother" Danix continued.

"This war is not over yet, It's just begun" Spyro said.

"I may not be able to defeat Sparix anyway he may be more powerful than we think I must begin my official training of Fire" Danix said.

"That may be a wise choice but who will teach you more about the element of Fire?" Terrador asks.

"Spyro and Jewel may teach me the things I may not know that they know" Danix answered.

"When will we begin" Jewel asks.

"As soon as you're ready" Danix answered.

"Ok let's begin once we reach the training area" Spyro says.

"Alright teachers let's begin" Danix says.

"Oh before we do what were you going to say about the day you met Ember" she said knowing he's hiding something.

"Well though I should have told you earlier I kissed Ember" He said sheepishly.

She slapped him across his face. She then had tears in her eyes now.

"Why did you do it, is it she looks more beautiful?"

"No you would always be more beautiful is just she said she always dreamt to kiss a white dragon, It didn't mean anything" he said trying to explain.

"So I don't mean anything to you" Jewel yelled.

"Of course you do" he said trying come closer but she moves away.

"I just need some time alone you Spyro can start training" Jewel says before flying away.

"Come on Spyro let's go train" Danix said angry of himself.

They flew to the training room where he would train. Spyro began teaching him to engulf himself in flames without burning himself. Danix then told Spyro to have the whole room full of dummies to rampage after him. Danix then concentrated and he was in flames. He then unleashed all the fire on all the dummies. All that was there were ashes. Spyro then continued by showing how to breathed fire but by making a dragon shape of it and that flew around the room and vanishing. Again there were huge ape dummies. He then he did exactly what he was told. The fire went through every dummy and all were ashes. Spyro then said it should be enough for the day.

"You did very well for a first" Spyro said smiling.

"I don't think I did anything" Danix then said.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I didn't do it of something good it was rage" He said sadly.

"Spyro I need to go and be by myself" Danix says.

"I understand you need to figure things out with Jewel" Spyro says patting his back then leaving.

Danix then started flying to the forest. He landed in an area near the stream. Once he reached close to it he saw Jewel. He started to walk to her and stamped on a stick but decided not to. She turned around and saw Danix walking away. Jewel then said "We can talk about it you know". Danix then turned flew over to the next side of the stream.

"Yes we should talk about it" Danix said glumly.

"Remember the time you first came into my room to sleep" Danix continued.

"Yes what about it" She asked.

"When I came in the bed I looked at your beautiful scales in the moonlight" He kept on going.

"You did, creepy" she said jokingly.

"Yes I did and I asked myself do I love her, is she the one for me and when I was with Ember I felt nothing but when I kissed you there was something there was love" Danix said.

"I'm sorry I slapped you Danix" She said nuzzling him.

"No I deserved that I should have told sooner" He said still feeling the sting in his face.

Then she pinned him on the ground and had look in her eyes that he knew too well.

"Jewel not now we still need time" He said getting her off and standing up.

"When will we?" She asks angrily.

"When the war is over and get a home of our own" He said.

"I'm sorry again" She said.

Then they flew back to the Dragon Temple.


	9. Chapter 9 Training and Love

**The White Dragon**

**I'm back and ready for action. Danix may have the guts to take down his brother but can he handle his personal love life. Anyway you may figure that sooner or later in my story. So I need more reviews people I appreciate Zilla0128 but he can't be the only one who has a log in who reads my story. So to help I would like to asks Zilla0128 if he could get some other people he may know who has a login and review. So that's all. Disclaimers: I again say I only own my characters and places. Now enjoy chapter 9.**

** Chapter 9**

**Training and Love**

It was really early in the morning and Danix didn't except what was coming. Something warm hit his face. Danix woke up thinking it was the sun. He wasn't in his room; he actually was in training room. He didn't feel the sun it was Jewel breathing a small fire over him. And he woke up before the sun even started to rise.

"Jewel what's going on?" He asked tiredly.

"It's your morning training" She said smiling.

"What this early?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I will teach your morning training and Spyro will teach your afternoon training" She said.

"Can we at least get breakfast first?" He said after his stomach growled.

Jewel then showed him the morning picnic she made. They sat down and ate some meat. Once done they got up and started the training. The first thing she taught him was to make a fire wall. It was quite easy for him. Then she tested his combat skills. She asked him what to do if an ape jumps at you from above and jumped at him. He grabbed her from the air, flipped and pinned her and breathed heart-shaped smoke while giving a play by-play of it instead of breathing smoke he would breathe fire in an attack. Then she tested his aerial combat skills. She asked what he would do if a Dreadwing swooped down at him in the air while he was flying and swooped down on him. He said he would spiral left or right and shoot a fire ball at it while he did it but instead he made a circle shaped smoke at her for the fireball.

"You will be a great teacher for your children" Danix said smiling.

"Don't you mean our children"Jewel said coming closer.

"So is this all" He asked feeling tired.

"Nope you have one more assignment" She said smiling.

"So what do I have to do?" He asked wanting it to be.

"You have to show me a good time" She said slowly moving her tail around him.

"I can always show you a good time" Danix said starting to fly.

"Let's see, we will see" Jewel said also flying now.

Danix directed her to and flew off to the Munitions Forge and Danix was confident to show her a good time.

"I know you always wanted to come over here" Danix said flying over the lava.

"How did you know one of my dream places to go?" She asked not believing she's actually in the Munitions Forge.

"I have my ways" He said thinking when she sleep talks about Dante's Freezer and the Munitions Forge.

He then showed her to a picnic he made.

"How did you make a picnic?"

"Well when I told you that I was going to stop for water I made a basket and a picnic" He said with grin.

"So how did you sneak it from me so fast?" She asked.

"I teleported to the Munitions Forge and that's enough of questions lets dig in" He said going ahead to the picnic.

They ate it meat and some fish and when done they rested and watched Boyzitbig. He then dived into the lava. Jewel was a little worried for a while because he didn't come out.

"Danix are you okay?" She asked worried.

Then Danix came out and shot fireball out of his mouth. It burst in the skies and made the words_ I Love You Jewel_ and when he shot another one it burst and said _I will always be there for you._

"That was beautiful" She said softly.

"Nah I've seen someone more beautiful than that" He said coming closer to her.

"Who?" She said softly.

"You it will always be you" He said hugging her.

They soon returned to the Dragon Temple. They find Spyro standing with Ember, Flame,Frost,Voltria, and Cynder.

"Danix we have been thinking and Ember and Flame are going to help with your training" Spyro said as soon as they came.

"So how is it go?" Danix asked.

"The dragonesses are going to teach in the morning while Flame and I teach you in the morning" Spyro continued.

"That could work but before I continue my training, could I speak with you Spyro in private?" Danix asked.

They went over to the other side of the Temple.

"I don't think its a good idea for Ember to help me with my training" Danix said whispering.

"Why?" Spyro whispered back.

"I think she has a crush on me and is trying to get in Jewel's way to getting even closer to me" Danix whispered.

"I can't I already gave her my dragons word" Spyro continued.

"What, why did you do that?" He said hoping it was a good reason.

"She kind of had a crush on me before you came and since your out with Jewel so much she's been bugging me; so to get rid of her I did that" He said feeling like a jerk.

"I forgive you for that but how do I get rid of her?" He asked pleadingly.

"Try to find her another love interest" Spyro answered.

Once he said that Danix exactly know who would want to be with her and with a mischievous grin he then flew to Flame. Once he found Flame all alone he immediately started to talk to him.

"Hi Flame" Danix said trying to start a conversation.

"Hey Danix" He said sounding like he's down in the dumps.

"Hey is something wrong?" He asked kinda worried of his friend.

"No everything's all right" he said changing his expression.

"If everything is ok I'll like to ask you a something" Danix continued.

"What do you wan't to ask me?" He asked.

"Just of curiosity have you ever had a mate?" Danix asked trying to get the answer quickly.

"No why do you ask?" He asked surprised by the question.

"I think there is someone you my like that you've known for a while" He said while breathing fire on the ground and looking at the flames.

"Who are you talking about?" Flame asked.

"Ember I know she's been love interest for a long while, you have to make your move dude" He said knowing his plan will work.

"No I can't she's in love with you" He said angrily.

"You darn well I'm taken " He said making a picture of Jewel out of flames.

"But how do I get her to even to notice me I'm not as charming as you" he said feeling hopeless.

"Convince her to go for a walk with you, figure out what makes her laugh and make sure you show her a good time" Danix said trying to convince him to try.

"Ok" he said not sure.

"That's the spirit" Danix said patting his back.

Danix left him to come back to him the next day.


	10. Chapter 10 Burning Love

**The White Dragon**

**Sorry guys I haven't been here for a long while writing fanfics, school is closing in on me in the 8****th**** grade I kind of need a break but I'm here and ready for romance and action adventure. Thanks for the reviews Zilla and others I appreciate it. Disclaimers: As I always say I own nothing but my characters and places. Enjoy chapter 10. **

**Chapter 10**

**Burning Love**

Danix woke up that morning and Jewel wasn't awake yet so he slowly crept out of bed and went out the room for his morning walk in the forest. As soon as he came out the room Flame bumped to Danix and both of them fell.

"Flame what's your problem" Danix said pushing him off.

"Sorry Danix between yesterday and today I've been having some trouble with some things" he said sadly.

"Flame what happened" He said wanting to know the answer.

Flame began to tell him that he took Ember on a walk to a mineral cave and everything was fine he was making her laugh.

"What's wrong with that" Danix said confused.

"Let me finish" Flame ordered.

Danix made a gesture to him to continue.

Flame continued saying that he was showing Ember a rainbow crystal and gave it to her. She began to change color but Flame forgot that when you take it away from the dragon he or she becomes a vomit green colored dragon if not taken away in the right color. He told him that Ember is stuck like that until someone figures out how to make her beautiful pink again and that she refuses to speak with him ever again.

Danix just laughed till he couldn't breathe.

"You turned her green" He said still chuckling.

"It's not funny!" Flame shouted seriously.

"She's not going to trust me again!" He shouted running off.

"Flame, I'm sorry come back" he said not laughing anymore really feeling sorry.

Jewel came out the room yawning.

"What happened and what's with all the noise" She said sleepily.

"You'll find out sooner or later" Danix said before kissing her.

He then escorted her to the dining hall.

When they got there they couldn't take it they had to laugh at the sight of Ember in her shade of vomit green so they did then apologized.

"It's his fault" Ember said pointing at Flame.

"My fault, if you'd accept that Spyro and Danix already have mates and look for dragons like me who are single this wouldn't happen!" Flame shouted.

"And yes like me because I've known you almost my entire life, but that doesn't matter does it"

Ember and everyone else were speechless.

"I'm sorry"

He then left.

Danix, Jewel, Spyro, Cynder all left the dining hall and Danix and Spyro told Jewel and Cynder everything.

"Anyway that's everything" Danix finished.

"Poor Flame all he's trying to do is find love" Jewel said sympathetically.

"I kind of feel sorry for Ember and Flame" Danix also said.

"What! Why do you feel sorry for her" Jewel said feeling a little jealous.

"I feel sorry for her because all she wanted to do is make Flame jealous" Danix continued.

"What do you mean she's been trying to get us to love her ever since we met her" Spyro questioned his theory.

" Ok let me explain don't you see that every time she tries something on us like getting us to kiss her Flame is near" Danix continued.

"Yeah what about it" Spyro asked.

"She didn't think that Flame like her until now" Danix explained to them.

"And you know this by" Spyro said confused.

"I know this because I know about relationships and this may sound weird but I can know everything about a person if I kiss them" Danix said feeling odd about it.

"At first I didn't know it but then I started having these strange visions of Ember's childhood"

"So you know everything about me and Ember" Jewel said feeling weird about.

"For some reason I don't know anything you haven't told me but that isn't a problem for me because I like it that way" Danix said kissing her.

"Interesting" Spyro said thinking hard about it.

"Anyway I'm starving want to have a picnic in the Tall Plains" Danix said with a smile.

"Are you always hungry?" Spyro said shaking his head and smiling.

"I need the energy all this saving the Dragon Realms is hard work." Danix said punching Spyro.

"Alright now to go back to my worshipers" Sparx said.

The dragons rolled their eyes.

"What, you know me and Spyro saved them" Sparx added.

They flew off to the Tall Plains and had a great picnic. They fished and ate some meat. Then they left to go back to the temple and relax.

"That was a great picnic" Danix said lying next to Jewel on the bed.

"Yeah it was a nice" Jewel said sounding kind of down.

"What's the matter Jewel?" Danix said worried about his mate.

"It's just I am tired of being in the times of this war" Jewel explained.

"I just want to live a calm life and settle down"

"We'll get our chance Jewel nothing's easy here or any other world" Danix said holding her to comfort her.

"Now would you want to take a moonlight walk with me?" Danix asked nicely.

"How romantic, I will be delighted?" Jewel said.

Danix walked ahead and opened door and said, "Ladies first".

"Thank you" Jewel said and walked through the door.

They walked and had great time. Danix even should her how to swim. At first it was hard for Jewel because she was a fire dragon but she soon she got it. Then Danix and Jewel went back to temple to rest.

The next morning Danix woke up and saw Jewel sleeping beside him. He smiled. Then he walked to the door and opened it. And to his surprise Flame was there.

"How's a going Flame?" Danix asked softly.

"Everything's great" Flame said surprisingly.

"How so yesterday you were just plain angry" Danix continued.

"Ember came to me and told me what she was really feeling" Flame answered.

"Let me guess she told you that she was trying to get your attention" Danix said.

"I know everything about her since the kiss but I'm going to make myself forget all unnecessary secrets, and things I shouldn't know right now" he continued.

He thought hard and with a lot of mental strength he forgot.

"That's good and cool" Flame said.

"So are you mates with her now?" he asked.

"Yes Ember and I are great together now" Flame answered.

"That's great anyway I have to go now, see yeah" Flame said then left.

"Bye" Danix said then went back inside his room and told Jewel about his conversation with Flame.


	11. Chapter 11 Warfang Refugees and Young D

**The White Dragon**

**Now most of the love is fixed, but not completely. For now Danix is busy training with Spyro and Jewel. He still needs to master the elements and more dragons have come to Warfang. Disclaimers: I own nothing except my characters and places.**

**Chapter 11**

**Warfang, the Refugees, and the Younger Dragons**

Danix is busy training. Spyro and Jewel shoot fire balls at him and he dodges them with ease. Spyro does a full on fire fury at Danix. Danix scorches himself in fire and absorbs the attack. While Spyro is tired Danix shoots a fireball at him. Spyro manages without any injuries.

"You are now ready for your final test" Spyro says to his brother.

"Bring it on" Danix says.

"Give me your tail, Danix" Jewel says.

Danix and Jewel hold tails. Jewel then makes herself into fire.

"Danix you now have to try to redirect the fire for instance if Sparix gains control of Jewel somehow" Spyro continues.

Danix absorbs the fire and directs it to the ground.

"You passed and you are now a fire dragon master" Spyro says congratulating him.

"Let's celebrate with some meat I cooked" Jewel says pulling her mate across the floor.

"I can't come I have plans with Cynder" Spyro says.

"Ok Spyro I'll see you later" Danix says being pulled through the door.

Danix and Jewel celebrates eating meat and enjoying the rest of the day. Then they fly and enjoy the view for a bit. Then something gets there attention and its Hunter and a colorful crowd. They fly down to check it out. And find out the crowd is a crowd of dragons.

"Hunter where did you find these dragons" Danix asked the cheetah.

"Sparix's forces destroyed their village, so I'm going to take them to Warfang" Hunter explained.

"The others are there right now helping the moles get ready for the welcoming party weren't you told" Hunter asked.

"No we weren't told anything" Jewel said feeling disappointed.

"But this will be a great opportunity for me to see Warfang" Danix said feeling excited.

So Danix and Jewel flew off to Warfang to see if the others needed help. Once they reached, they saw Spyro and flew down to him.

"Why didn't you tell us about the welcoming party?" Danix asked.

"I forgot all about it and before I could tell you were being dragged away" Spyro said.

Sparx came by just laughed at the thought of Danix being dragged away by Jewel.

"Anyway the dragons are coming and Malefor is not supposed to be here because I don't think the other dragons would be about the fact that he was the one who tried to destroy the Dragon Realms" Jewel informed them.

"Your right but I've got a better plan let's tell them that he's a good guy he is me and Spyro's father and that he ever turned evil again we will deal with him" Danix told them.

"That could work" Spyro said.

"If it doesn't we will explain that he was controlled by the Dark elements and that he wouldn't be here if the ancestors didn't trust him" Danix continued.

"Ok I have to go freshen up it wouldn't be good if I came to the welcoming party not ready" Danix said leaving to come back.

"I'll come too" Jewel said.

They flew into the sky to get ready.

"Danix, where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"Don't worry we're almost there" Danix answered back.

They soon reached a cave by a fresh water pond.

"Ok so why are we by this cave" Jewel asked.

Danix then told her to close her eyes. She did what she was told. Danix put on a necklace around her neck that had a piece of his emerald and small pearls and diamonds going around meeting to the piece of the emerald, got a mirror that he got from the Human World and told her to open her eyes.

"Danix this is beautiful where did you get this?" She asked.

"I made it myself I even used broke part of the emerald but it grew back a new piece" He continued.

"Ok we better get to the party it's about time to start" Danix said starting to fly.

"Wait why don't we all go together" Sparix said from above.

"Sparix why are you here?" Danix asked standing guard.

"What aren't you happy to see me?" Sparix asked.

"No" Danix answered.

"You don't look so ready for a party let me help you" Sparix said.

Sparix then made all things three years younger.

Danix, Spyro, Sparx, Jewel, and Cynder were now fifteen again, Sparix was now sixteen again and the other young adult dragons became three years younger.

"We're fifteen again" Danix and Jewel said.

"Ok my work is done good bye" Sparix said before disappearing.

Quickly Danix and Jewel flew to Warfang. Once there they met up with Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame.

"What happened to us why did we turn fifteen again?" Spyro asked.

"Sparix somehow turned us fifteen when I was with Jewel in my secret place" Danix explained.

"Is this really all that bad?" Sparx asked.

"Hm as I think about its not doing any harm" Spyro said.

"Ok then if nothing is wrong let us enjoy the party and it's great because I missed three years in my dragon life" Danix said with a smile.

A dragoness then comes up to Danix.

"How can I help you?" Danix asks the dragoness.

"Are you the Legendary White Dragon Danix" The dragoness asks.

"Yes I am Danix" Danix answers.

"He's over here" the dragoness says.

"What?" he asks confused.

Then a crowd of dragonesses take him away.

"Spyro, Jewel heeeeeelp me!"Danix yells.

"How embarrassing, the mighty white dragon needs help to escape dragonesses" Spyro said.

The dragonesses began to pull on his tail, wings, and scales.

"Ouch, stop that" Danix said.

Jewel then came up to the crowd and says "He's already taken by me and he's my mate".

The dragonesses then let go of him feeling disappointed. Jewel then helps him up.

"Thank you young dragonesses and what may your name be" Danix asked.

"Danix stop kidding, you're always trying to be funny" Jewel said thinking he was joking.

"I just want to know your name, since you saved my life from those other dragonesses" he said.

"Um what do mean you know my name is Jewel" She said confused.

"Ah Jewel beautiful name and my name is Danix" He said with a smile.

"You know me already, I'm your mate" Jewel said still confused.

"I'm flattered but I never saw you before and don't know you" He said feeling weird about it.

"Ok I'm off to enjoy the party" he said then left.

Jewel then began to cry. She then to flew off to Cynder to figure out what was happening.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Cynder asked trying to comfort her friend.

"Danix for some strange reason is acting like he doesn't know who I am" Jewel said with tears in her eyes.

"That's not like him; I think it would be better if we asked Spyro about this" She told her.

They then flew through the sky to find him. Once they found him, they told him what was going on.

"I think that Sparix is making him slowly forget everything and we have made him remember before he forgets who he is" He explained.

"So how do we get him to remember?" Cynder asked wondering.

Then Spyro and Cynder just stared at Jewel.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Jewel asked confused.

"You're the key for him to remember" Cynder said with a smile.

"Ok but how do you get him to come near me and even talk to him" Jewel asked still not knowing what to me.

"You're Jewel even when you weren't mates he had thing for you" Spyro explained.

"Ok I'll try, I really miss the old knowing Danix I know" She said then flying off to find him.

She then found him talking to Flame. She flew down to him.

"Can I take him for a few minutes" She told Flame then dragging Danix by the tail.

"Danix you know who I am, remember" Jewel told Danix.

"Yeah I know who you are" Danix said.

"You're that dragoness who saved me from the dragonesses that thought I was her mate" He stated.

"But I am your mate, do you remember the first day you came here and I saved you from bleeding to death" She told him pleading for him to remember.

"Oh yeah you did save me and I came from the Human World, I was attacked by predators" He said remembering.

"Yes you remember the time you ask where my room was when you wanted to find your room" She said trying to remember more.

"Oh yeah and you went my room and also remember the time I was told that I was the White Dragon and the same day I fought a whole army of predators" He said remembering more now.

"Yes and the same day we did this" Jewel said then kissed him.

"Jewel my love, I remember now" He said remembering everything.

"And now I remember doing something really bad when I did not remember" Danix said really scared right now.

"Danix what happened?" She asked worried about her mate.

"I buried Ember by accident when I was showing of my by how strong I was and now I remember how angry she is when her scales are dirty" Danix said.

"Danix!" Ember yelled.

"Yes Ember I'm sorry for burying you can you forgive me" Danix said not wanting problems.

"Ok I forgive, but if anything you do made this worse I will kill you" Ember said really angry.

"Can we just go back to the party and I'm starving when we are going to feast" Danix said hungrily.

Everyone just laughed.

"Seriously with all this energy I have I need to eat" He said.

They all go for the feast.


	12. Chapter 12 Training Days

** The White Dragon**

**Danix and his friends may be fifteen again but that's not stopping them from trying to save Sparix and defeat the Dark elements. Now Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer are going to teach Danix the Earth, Electricity, and Ice elements. Also Cynder is going to help Danix learn the Fear, Poison, Shadow, and Wind elements. There will be another new character coming up in the story but I will mention her in this chapter but I won't put too many details on her now but later on. Disclaimers: I own nothing except my characters and places.**

** Training Days**

As more and more Dragons came Warfang began to repopulate with dragons the city began to open back its stores and many dragons felt at home.

Danix was in the forest fighting some Grublins and Shadow Apes to get to the path of Warfang. He then breathes electric stream, shot electric bombs, and then did an electric fury. Then some Dreadwing come and he uses a Cyclone, Twister, Super Twister and Cyclone, and to send them all away Ultimate Cyclone and Twister.

"Sheesh doesn't Sparix ever take a break" Danix says walking toward Warfang.

"Danix there you are, you need to start your training" Cynder says after flying down to him.

"What Training?" He asks confused.

"You have to still master the other elements, Earth, Electricity, and Ice" She continues.

"Alright let's go train" He says to Cynder.

"What are talking about I'm not going" Cynder says to him confused.

"You have the power of Fear, Poison, Shadow, and Wind elements right" He says stopping her from going somewhere else.

"Yeah so what" She says still not getting it.

Danix then uses Cyclone, Siren Scream, Venom, and for last Shadow strike at some trees.

"I need to masters those too" he says kind of tiredly.

"Ok I'll come" She says walking ahead of him back to the Dragon Temple.

They then flew around the Valley of Avalar and Cynder introduced Danix to the Prowlus and the other Cheetahs.

"Hello Cynder and who is your friend" Prowlus asks while he looks at Danix thinking that he is the one causing all the trouble in the Dragon Realms.

"His name is Danix" Cynder says looking at Danix for some reason.

"Isn't he the dark dragon causing all the trouble?" Prowlus asks Cynder.

"No I am the one who will bring you the bright future" Danix says nobly.

"I see just try not to bring to much trouble to the village and I will assist" Prowlus said to Danix.

"Ok we'll be off we have to train" Danix says.

Then they fly off to The Dragon Temple.

"Danix that was well said" Cynder says to Danix.

"Yeah Cynder you speak well too and did I have something in my teeth because you were watching me closely" Danix said to Cynder.

Cynder blushes.

"Wow the big bad dragoness blushes" Danix says smiling.

She bumps him to the side almost making him fall out of the sky.

"It's just you remind me so much of Spyro when he was trying to save the Dragon Realms from Malefor" Cynder says to Danix.

"You Cynder you're a great dragoness to hang out with and I am glad you're with my brother" Danix says to Cynder.

"Thank you, Danix and you are a great dragon to hang out with and I am glad you're with my sister" Cynder says to Danix.

"Wait Jewel's your sister" He asked surprised.

"I'm not sure yet but I feel like she's a sister to me" Cynder says.

"Ok, anyway it's sure beautiful up here" Danix replies back.

They then reach the Temple and see Spyro and Jewel waiting at the doors.

"What took you so long" Spyro and Jewel say to them.

"We flew about in the Valley of Avalar, Cynder introduced me to the cheetah village, talked, and admired the scenary" Danix said to them.

"So you basically hanged out to get back to the Dragon Temple" Spyro said.

"Yeah and Cynder is also going to help me master all the elements" Danix continued.

"He can use the elements I can use" Cynder says finishing off.

"Alright we will start with Earth, Electricity, and Ice elements" Spyro says.

"Oh and also another element that is rarely used I had a sister who could of used it, it was something to do with liquid but I can't remember she rarely used it and it was related to one of the three elements Danix needs to learn I wonder where she is I haven't seen since I became residence to the Dragon Temple" Jewel says.

"Anyway don't worry about it, it is not necessary" Spyro said to him.

"Alright then let's train then and where's Terrador" Danix says.

"Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer in the training room waiting" Jewel says to Danix.

So they go to the training room.

"Young dragons you have finally arrived now let the training begin" Terrador says.

Danix trains very hard and even sparred with Spyro.

He learns how to cover his whole body in a rock like armor. He then learns how to make him self into a dragon rock like ball fly around hitting dummies. With Volteer he learns to store electricity in his body then discharge it all over the area. he then learns to make his body into electricity so if someone touches they'll be paralyzed and he can move swifter through the sky. With Cyril he learns to make an ice armor and make ice out of thin air. After a mourning of training he goes off until the afternoon for his training with goes into the sky and take a flight to Warfang with Sparx. On the way they talk.

"Hey Sparx can you keep a secret?" The young white scaled dragon asked.

"Yeah Danix your like my brother so what is the secret" Sparx replies.

"Um Cynder the dragoness right" Danix continues.

"No i don't want to hear it" Sparx says feeling weird.

"It's not that serious and not like that" He says to his dragonfly friend.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"I used to like her before I even met you guys and thought if i was a dragon i would ask her out before I knew that she loved Spyro in the last game when he fixed the world" He said sheepishly.

Sparx was in shocked for awhile and then said, "Am I the only guy who has common sense in this world"

Danix shakes his head and says "Just don't tell anyone"

"Alright" Sparx answers then acts like his lips are sealed.

Once they reach Warfang to their surprise Cynder is right at the front of the gates.

"Hi Cynder" Danix says.

"Hi Danix" Cynder greets him.

Sparx laughs.

"What's so funny?" Cynder asks.

"Yeah Sparx what's so funny" Danix asks with narrow eyes.

"Nothing, oh look at the time i have to go and do something not here" Sparx says then flys off into Warfang.

"What's with him?" Cynder asks.

Danix just shrugs.

"Anyway I'm going to get some supplies and probably go to the library or something" Danix says.

"Can I join you, I have to get some items for Jewel and Spyro" She tells him before he goes.

"Sure, what exactly do they want?" Danix asked.

"Jewels for Jewel and books for Spyro" The young black scaled dragoness says.

"Alright let's go" Danix says.

They then go into Warfang and get the necessary items. First they go to a gem depot and Danix gets red gems. Next they head out to a shop and Danix gets some supplies for the Dragon Temple and Cynder gets some jewels.

"Do you think these will look good on Jewel?" Cynder asks holding a silver neck brace with red diamonds going around it.

"Yeah I think she'll love it" Danix says making a gesture to it as a definite yes.

So she gives the dragon the right amount of green gems. Then they head out to the library. Danix gets some books on "All the Elements" and on the "Legend of the White Dragon",while Cynder gets some "Training with the Elements" book for Spyro. With all there errands done Danix and Cynder find Sparx and head back to the Temple. They soon reach.

"Danix thanks for helping me do my errands" Cynder says.

"Sure, anytime" he says to her.

"Oh and Danix give the jewels to Jewel" Cynder says then gives him the jewels and leave to Spyro with the books.

Danix then leaves to his room and finds Jewel asleep, so he plans give it to her after his training with Cynder so he flys to his secret cave and hides it far beneath goes for his training.

"Your right on time" Cynder says standing in the middle of the large room.

"Now let's begin training" Danix says.

Danix learns to make a dummy explode using a siren he learns to make his body covered in venom only poisonous to Sparix's that Cynder teaches him how to make a cyclone into a he learns how to make himself into a shadow using Shadow strike but much quicker.

"Alright are we done i'm tired and starving" Danix says falling to floor to lay down.

"Yep and Jewel is at the dinning hall to you should go there too" Cynder said gesturing him to go.

"Same time tomorrow"Danix asks.

"Yep, now go" Cynder said shoving him out the door.

Danix flys off quickly and gets the jewels and go to the dinning hall and give Jewel the jewels.

"Hi Jewel, I got the jewels Cynder got for you and i help pick them myself" Danix told his beautiful mate.

"Danix thank you and i'll tell Cynder thanks later when i see her" Jewel says then gives him a kiss.

"Danix are you hungry?" She asks him.

"I haven't eaten yet" she continues.

"Yeah I haven't eaten for a long while" He answered._  
_

Jewel then went up and got him some fish and meat. Then heats it up with fire but it's still cold. Danix breathes hotter blue fire to heat it up and smiles.

They then share the food and when there done Danix stares at her wondering what to tell it pops in his head.

"Jewel would you like to go with me to Dante's Freezer" Danix asks holding his mates tail.

"Danix that would be wonderful, I would love to"Jewel says holding his tail tight.

They then fly to a hidden frozen lake where Sparix's forces can't find them.

"Danix it's beautiful"Jewel says shivering and looking at the soft snow and wonderful snowflakes.

"Sit down close to me" he says.

She sits and comes closer to him and Danix puts his wing around her and holds her tight while he heats his body temperature to a comfortable level.

"Thank you" Jewel says.

"You welcome" He replies.

They then get up and Danix walks ahead on to the lake and starts to skate. Jewel goes on to the lakes but falls and Danix comes over and helps her get up. He slowly teaches her to skate and she gets the hang of majestically skate but then there's a tremor and Danix falls into a hole in he frozen lake and ends up under water. Jewel scared calls Danix's name over the hole worried but there is no answer.


	13. Chapter 13 Dragon, Dragon! Dragon?

**The White Dragon **

**I was thinking about the new chapter and I think you guys are going to like it better than the others. There will be a new dragon, as I mentioned before and I'm going put more original characters. Disclaimer:I own nothing but my characters and places. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 13 **

**Dragon,Dragon!Dragon?**

In an icy,cold winter land of Dante's Freezer, Jewel tries to search for Danix under the water and swims under water,but not used to a cold freezing water gets out as fast as she can. She warms herself by engulfing herself flames.

"Danix where are you?" She asked shivering.

Too cold and tired to do anything else she flies quickly into the sky to get to Warfang to find any of her friends,but a whole fleet of Dreadwings follow her and Jewel tries to dodge their attacks. She is hit but keeps on not knowing if she will survive. She cuts through the dense swamp area, but gets cornered and tries to fight them off.

"Where's my friends when I need them?" She asked shooting fire balls at the Dreadwings.

Meanwhile Danix sinks to the bottom of the cold frozen lake and then something blue swims quickly across the him and slowly comes up to him and blows oxygen into him and he wakes up and looks up panicked for the opening, but he didn't see it anywhere. He noticed it was a blue-scaled dragoness with blue eyes, yellow horns and a gold spade-like tail who saved him. She motioned him to follow her. They swim around passing fish and different Danix starts to lose air the dragoness blowed air into him. Soon they reached a secluded cave that was full of air for Danix could breathe and Danix then coughed out some of the water.

"Are you ok?"She asked him to make sure.

"Yeah thanks to you,I could have drowned you didn't give me oxygen" He said thankfully.

She blushed.

"Who are you?" He asked trying to move on.

"I'm Aquana the Water Dragon" She answered.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Danix the White Dragon" He continued.

"Wow and I thought Sophia's White dragon hatchling didn't survive" Aquana said.

"You knew my mother?"He asked.

"Yes I did she was friends with my mother Ignacia" She replied.

"Wait do you know Jewel?"He asked wondering.

"She's my sister,I haven't seen her in a long time, where is she?" She replied and then asked.

"She probably went to find help in the Dragon Temple, after I fell through the ice and into the lake and passed out" He replied worried.

"Oh and how do get out of here?" He asked.

"Just follow me" She told him.

They went deeper into the cave and came up to the surface. Aquana then asked,"Can come with you to see my sister?".

"Of course" He answered.

They flew through the swamp and got to the Dragon Temple. Cynder,Spyro, and Danix happy to see Danix alive, but Danix noticed something was bothering them.

"Danix, Don't go in the Infirmary and who is she?" Sparx ordered, then asked.

"Sparx!" Spyro and Cynder shouted.

"I'm sorry" Sparx said to them.

"What happened?"He asked concerned.

"Its Jewel" Spyro said sadly.

At that he told Aquana,"Stay here" and then rushed to the opens the door and sees Jewel all scratched up and almost mauled to death. He almost in tears calls her name softly and says that he's ok and alive and to hold on. He then goes to Cyril and asked what happened to her. Cyril then says"She was attacked by a fleet of Dreadwings and was left for dead and i don't think she will survive,I'm sorry" He says softly. Danix just froze then his emerald turns pure black and purple and his eyes turn white. His scales turn black and he starts to fly up and shouts , "Your wrong and I'm going to make Sparix pay". He then flies pass Spyro but Spyro jumps on him and pins him to the ground. Danix pushes him off and says"You can't stop me Spyro" .

"I may not stop you but I can stall you, Now!"

"Huh" Danix says in a deep dark voice.

Cynder pushes a magic indestructible cage over him that locks his powers. He tries to use his powers but he can't so he tries to break them with his horns like a vicious animal.

"Cynder I knew this would have happened and the only way to get the real Danix back is if Jewel speaks or does something to soothe him and turn him back to normal.

For a two days Danix bangs his horns on the cage and for one more he breathes heavily. Aquana is then filled on all the details and she tells them everything they need to hear. Jewel recovers and wakes up she lays in the bed and Spyro and Cynder come to her and tell her what has happened.

"Aquana is that you?" Jewel questioned wondering if that's really her sister.

"Yes and there is no time to waste you need to go your mate,Danix" Aquana said getting her up off the bed.

Jewel gets up and slowly approaches Danix's then says,"Danix it's me Jewel" .He turns around and tries to jump at her, but hits the bars. She gets scared but comes up to him and slowly brings her muzzle up to his and kisses him. He turns around to face the opposite direction with his face down and he and his emerald turn back to their original form.

"I'm sorry everyone I knew this might happen someday"Danix said sadly and feeling ashamed.

His friends then released him from the cage. He turned to face them.

"I need to go and think somewhere far" He said softly.

"I'll come with you"Jewel then said.

"Not this time Jewel,I need to figure this out by myself" Danix mentions.

"What exactly do you need to figure out?" Cynder then asked worried about her friend.

"I...I need to...figure out...how to defeat my brother..." He answered but cut off by Spyro.

"That should come to you naturally what is there to think about" Spyro said cutting him off.

"Let me finish,I need to figure out how to defeat my brother... without killing him" Danix said leaving them speechless.

"I see" Spyro says.

Danix then leaves without saying anything else. He flies off teleporting to the human world to see his good friend Kai.

Jewel goes off with her sister Aquana to Warfang city and introduced her to everyone then asked the guardians if Aquana could stay in the temple then head off to the gem depot and went to buy some jewels. They then fly to mutinous forge and Jewel should her around. After that she introduced her to th cheetahs.

Meanwhile Spyro and Cynder go to the Dragon Dojo and Spyro sits and look at his fathers Statue and he wonders what would have happened if his father never got in touch with the dark elements and is Danix ok. Cynder comes over to him to comfort him.

In the human world, Danix in the night walk as a dragon to an alley and transforms to a human walks to Kai's house not knowing a homeless man saw him. Danix runs very fast so he wouldn't be seen. He soon reaches to Kai's house and in a bush turns back to dragon and fly up to Kai's window and comes in. He turns back human and turns on the light of the room. He wakes up Kai.

"Danix, how's it been?" Kai asked happy to see his friend.

"It has been hard lately" He said tiredly.

"How so? Kai questioned.

"I being a The White Dragon is tough because I have to defeat my evil brother" He said sadly.

"What can I do to help?" Kai asked worried about his friend.

"Can I use your computer?" He asked nicely.

"Sure" Kai said.

Danix went on the internet and went on the Spyro wiki and tried to learn any valuable information. Then searched on his father Malefor and he learned something very important, The Ancestors.

He thanked his friend and teleported back to the Dragon Realms. He teleported right at the temple doors and what surprised him was that he, his friends and the entire temple was inside a thick barrier of darkness that could kill an ordinary non dark dragon. He turns around and see his friends captive trapped by stones holding their legs, wings and tails to the ground and one holding their muzzles shut. The stones move quickly and he is soon captured though he fought hard and flapped his wings. Sparix comes forth and comes to him close to him and watches his prisoners.

"Ah Danix you finally came?" Sparix stated then laughed evilly.

Danix just stared angrily at him.

"Ah I'm bored what shall I do?" He asked to himself.

"Oh I got it" He continued.

"I'll turn you and your young dragon friends eighteen and torture Jewel and let you hear how louder she screams" He added with an evil smirk.

Sparix used a Time Fury and everything including himself three years then sent a grublim to shock Jewel and She screamed so loud she roared in pain. Danix couldn't take it anymore, his eyes turned white and everything else turned black. He broke out from the rock solid chains and headbutted Sparix in the chest and sent him soaring and he hit the barrier. The Grublim ran to Danix and tried shocking him it did nothing and Danix absorbed the shock and grabbed the Grublim with his jaws and fried the Grublim until it was dead. He flew like the speed of the wind in a tornado and hit Sparix with his tail around like he was playing volleyball with himself and Sparix was the ball. He then slammed Sparix to the ground and there was a ditch. He then charged at Danix and stabbed him the chest and hitting against the barrier and then flinging him to the ground, beating him up mercilessly. Sparix dodged the other attack and stabbed Danix with his claws digging into his chest then flinging him to the ground. Danix gets up and then Sparix's army comes but Sparix tells them not interfere that this is his fight. Danix engulfs himself in fire and charges at him like a meteor. Sparix is now in the ditch and unable to move and he tells his army to get out. Danix then uses the earth element and holds Sparix down and starts to use Dark Convexity. Jewel starts to burn the rock and her muzzle is free.

"Danix stop this isn't you, your not heartless" Jewel shouted pleading for him to stop.

Danix fully powers up the Dark Convexity and shoot it at the barrier, destroying it.

"Why should I stop? Think about the things he has done" Danix then says.

"He's your brother, a dragon who got mixed up with the dark elements" She said begging him to stop.

Danix turns back to himself and then hears his mother Sophia in his mind and she tells him "Danix my son you have grown so much, I am somewhere far but you will find me but for now I tell you look into your emerald everything will be revealed".Danix then looks at his emerald and he sees the Ancestors and then looks at Sparix and Danix puts his paw on his head then Danix turns purely white and Sparix turns purely white. The black darkness creeps toward Danix until it goes over everything but one of his eyes and it creeps toward it. Then the Ancestors tell him in his head if the darkness consumes his hold body he will be destroyed. Then the white light moves quickly over Danix and Sparix's entire bodies then there's a big flash. The Dark Element fast away from the area and leaves Sparix's body. Danix gets up and helps his brother up. The army and the stone chains disappears.

"Thank you brother you released me" Sparix says.

"So you are a natural dark dragon?" Aquana asked.

"I always has been" Sparix said.

"Finally it's over" Sparx says.

"No Sparx it's not over" Danix says sadly.

"But for now I need an infirmary" Sparix says.

"We all need an infirmary" Danix says.

Everyone laughs but Danix knows the Dark element is still out there he needs to prepare for it.


	14. Chapter 14 The Dark Element

**The White Dragon**

**Hey its Ace again and I'm back with Danix and I got some ideas from a friend I can just tell you that we've gotten a new enemy because it's not over yet. I'll just give a hint, the hint is he's deadly and dreadful. The Dark Element is also still out there so you better hope for the best for Danix and his friends.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Dark Element**

**"**Danix run!" Spyro shouted to Danix.

Danix ran as fast as he could and he made it but he lost track of Spyro. He just made it to a shrine .Then everything turns black and he sees Jewel but she disappears and he hears a laugh.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jewel?" Danix cried out.

"Well she's right here" the mysterious voice answered.

A black shadow and black-scaled Jewel appeared and jumped at Danix.

He woke up suddenly and was sweating. Jewel watch him worried.

"Danix are you ok?"Jewel asked her mate.

"I'm sorry for worrying you its just..." Danix said not finishing.

"What's wrong Danix, my charming dragon in shining armor?" She asked to see what's bothering him.

"I keep having horrible nightmares and visions that involve a mysterious voice and darkness just plain Darkness.

"It's going to be fine Danix, let's get some breakfast I'm feeling for some of your famous fried fish" Jewel said comforting her.

"OK I'll make some fried seasoned fish" He said getting up on to his four legs.

He opened the door and like a gentleman he let Jewel go first. They walk through halls and reach the dining hall. Everyone is talking excitedly about something. Jewel sits down while Danix go help some moles prepare the fish , Spyro and Cynder are in front of Jewel in the other side of the table.

"Cynder, what's going on why is everyone so excited about?" She asked confused.

"Haven't you heard they're having a contest to see who is going to replace Ignitus as the Fire Gaurdian and its coming up three days" Cynder answered.

"I wonder who's entering" Jewel said.

Danix and moles came with the fish and served everyone. He came and sat down with Jewel and the ate the delicious fried fish.

"Danix there's going to be a contest to see who's going to be the knew Fire Gaurdian" Jewel told him.

"Danix this fish is great, what you put in it?" Spyro asked thinking it so tasty.

"I put some ordinary human made seasonings and my secret spice" Danix answered.

Aquana then comes over and thanks Danix for the fish and sits next to Cynder.

"Spyro where's Sparix?" Danix asked.

"He's in his room" Spyro answered.

"I'll just head over there and give him his breakfast, but I still think he's feeling guilty and I don't know if I should go in there"Danix said.

"I'll do it" Aquana said putting herself forward to do it.

Danix smiled because he knew what was happening and said "Alright,if you want to" and then gave her the plate of fish.

Aquana then left to Sparix's room. When she was out of the dining hall Danix then said,"Love is in the air and its not even Valentines Day".

Aquana walked through halls and reached Sparix's room and knocked.

Sparix then asked,"Who is it?".

"It's Aquana, I brought some breakfast Danix made" Aquana answered.

"Come in" he said softly but down.

She came in and he was lying on his bed.

"It's Danix's seasoned fish" She told him putting the plate on the bed.

"Tell Danix thanks for me" He told her then swallowing the fish.

Aquana looks around the room and noticed it was dark so she moved curtains to let the light in.

"Why are you in here in the dark and not outside?" Aquana asked.

"I...don't want to talk about it" Sparix replied.

"OK, let's go for a walk then and enjoy the fresh air" Aquana said trying to move him but he isn't moving at all.

She then whipped him with her tail and he got up and off the bed.

"What you did that for?" Sparix told her still feeling the sting.

"Now that your up let's go for a walk" She said smiling.

"Alright" He said reluctantly but he didn't move when Aquana did.

Danix walked through the halls and saw Sparix being drag by his tail by Aquana.

Sparix shouted,"Danix help I'm being dragon-napped".

Danix snickered.

Danix walked up to Aquana.

"Aquana where are you going with my brother?" Danix asked still thinking it was funny.

"We're going for a walk" Aquana answered.

"OK I'll allow it, have a good time but stay near the Temple or Warfang city" He continued.

"Danix, I don't want to go" Sparix told him.

"Sparix it will be good for you, you need the fresh air" Danix told his brother.

"I've got a better idea why don't Jewel and I join you" He said with a smile.

"It's fine, I'll just walk with Aquana" Sparix said trying not to make it worse.

"Ok then if anything call us" Danix said then leaving them.

Far in the Swamp the dark element and searches for a new host and soon finds a dragon full of life. He creeps over to him but the dragon notices something isn't right.

"What the...?" He says but being cut off as the darkness takes over.

His eyes glow red and he screeches at the skies and flies off deeper into the Swamp.

Meanwhile, Sparrix walks with Aquana and they go in to the Swamp.

"Sparix, isn't it great to smell the fresh air" Aquana said flying in the air.

"Yeah it's the best thing in the world" Sparix said sarcastically shaking his head.

Then the hear a loud screech and it just makes Aquana fall from the air. She lands on Sparix and she shakes her head and gets up.

"Are you ok?" Sparix asks still feeling the pain in his back.

"I'm ok but are you?" She replied.

"Yeah I'll be fine" He said stretching to make his back feel better.

Then something gray and black flies quickly by in front of them cutting through the brush. Sparix feels chills run down his spine because he knew the dark element took over another dragon and wants to destroy everyone.

"Aquana we have to go now to the temple" Sparix told her in a serious voice.

She doesn't completly understand bu she goes along and they fly quickly to the temple. Sparix was going so fast that when he got to the temple he burst through the doors with Aquana behind him and Danix could see the fear in his eyes.

"Sparix did it?" Danix asked making sure.

"Yes it has a new host" Sparix said in a frightened expression.

"Well Spyro and I will check it out" Danix promise them.

"Oh and Sparix can you do me a favor and do the things on this list at Warfang" Danix asked him giving the list.

The things Sparix read on the list were:

**Things to do**

**Get gems from Gem Depot**

**Put up signs for day of reopening of Temple training for young dragons**

**Put up posters for tournament to see who will be the new fire gaurdian**

**Get some fish and meat from the Warfang market**

**Put up ads for extra mole workers to help out in the Dragon Temple because there is no need for a temple to be destroyed completelly again**

He finished reading it. He looked at Danix, then the list, then back at Danix.

"Danix do you expect me to do this all by myself? He asked.

"No, Aquana could won't you Aquana" Danix said to both of them.

"OK" He said tiredly.

"I'll be happy to help" Aquana said energetically.

They then left for Warfang leaving Danix to do his work at the Temple.


	15. Chapter 15 Corrupted

**The White Dragon**

**Ace is back again, I'm sorry I kind let some of my readers down if i didn't put up my knew chapters earlier. Now that I'm out of my writers block I will try to write more often. Disclaimers: I own nothing except my characters and places.**

**Chapter 15**

**Corrupted**

"Spyro, do you think its near?" Danix asked looking both ways.

"I can't tell" Spyro answered while they walked through the deepest part of the Swamp.

"Man I'm scared" Sparx stated hiding under Danix's wing.

"Why'd you come then?" Spyro questioned Sparx.

"I wanted to show that Dark element a piece of my mind for all the times I've been swallowed or almost eaten by a creature or monster" He explained to them.

"Hm"Danix sounded.

"Well why don't you say it to my new figure" A mysterious voice said.

"Who's there?!" Danix shouted.

"Danix don't you recognize my voice?Maybe i'll show my self then"the voice said to Danix.

A dragon with gray scales, a black underbelly, red eyes and a black tail tip that resembles Danix's and Spyro's comes out of the bushes. He is all bloody and chews on a piece of predator meat while dragging a dead predator.

"Wha... wha...how...I saw you in one of my visions" Danix said not believing it.

"I'm Corruptor" He told Danix.

"Your disgusting" Sparx said.

"I'll show you disgusting" Corruptor said to Sparx.

He then opened his jaws and caught Sparx in his mouth and swallowed him. Sparx slid down and held on to his the sides of his stomach not to be digested.

"What kind of dragon are you?" Spyro asked corruptor.

"One of a kind" Corruptor answered.

"I'll say this once not twice,spit him out" Danix said in a serious tone.

"If you want him, you two will have to fight me for him" Corruptor told them.

"So be it" Spyro accepted.

Corruptor disappeared and reappeared behind Spyro and Danix. He grabs Spyro with his tail around his neck and chokes him. Danix goes in to headbutt him but Corruptor throws Spyro so far its unbelievable and disappears dodging the attack. Corruptor reappears stabbing Danix with horns and Danix coughs out blood. He then grabs Danix by the tail and throws him all the way back to the Dragon Temple. Corruptor roars because of his victory and he disappears.

Meanwhile Sparix walks with Aquana back to the Dragon Temple because they were done doing the errands. They walk through the Valley of Avalar because Aquana wanted to. Then they heared a cough in a tree.

"Who's there?" Sparix asked.

"*cough*cough*"

"Go fly up there" Aquana said pushing Sparix to do so.

"OK" Sparix said.

Sparix flew up there and found Spyro coughing out blood.

"Spyro what happened?" Sparix said worried about his brother.

"It was Corruptor" Spyro answered.

"Who's Corruptor?" Sparix asked.

"He's..." He was about to tell him but he passed out.

"Spyro wake up, Oh man, we need to get help" Sparix said to Aquana.

"What should we do?"Aquana asked worried about Spyro.

"You stay here, I'm going get Cynder and the others" Sparix told her.

Sparix then flew all the way to the Dragon Temple. He flew as fast as he can. When he got there, there was a blood leading away from the garden into the Infirmary. He went into the infirmary and saw Danix lying on the bed. Malefor,Cynder, Jewel, the new couple Voltria and Frost were there, and The Gaurdians and Ignitus was there.

"What happened to Danix?" He said worried about him.

"We're not sure but we will tell you what we know" Terrador told him.

**Danix after he fell into the garden**

**Danix was on his back and struggled to get up.**

**"Come on I need to get up" Danix told himself.**

**He finally got up to his feet but he was still in pain and bleeding internally and externally. He still coughed out blood until he reached the infirmary. Jewel was sorting the equipment and gems.**

**"Danix what happened?" Jewel said.**

**She went him and tried to keep him from falling.**

**"*cough*It was Corruptor*cough*" Danix told her.**

**"Who's Corruptor?" She asked him.**

**"He's a Dragon who was taken over by the ..." He didn't finish because his bleeding made him pass out.**

**She laid him on a bed and called the others.**

"That's what happened" Terrador finished.

"Oh no I think I know what happened but first we got to rescue Spyro" Sparix told them.

"What are wasting time talking let's go" Cynder told him.

"He's in a tree in the Valley of Avalar"Sparix informed them.

Sparix and Cynder took flight to the valley. Once they reached Cynder helped Sparix and Aquana carry Spyro back to the Temple where he got immediate medical attention. He lay in another bed next to Danix.

"Who could of done this to them?" Aquana asked feeling sorry.

"The Corruptor" Sparix answered.

"Who is this Corruptor?" Jewel asked.

"I'm not sure but I think that Corruptor is a dragon who was taken over by the Dark Element" Sparix guessed.

"Yes Sparix you are right" Danix and Spyro said simultaneously.

"Danix,Spyro you guys are ok" Sparix said.

"Of course we are, we're practically immortal" Danix said.

"No we're not" Spyro replied.

"Ok but we're stronger than we look" Danix continued.

"Anyway we still have to get ready" Danix said serious now.

"I know you guys think you're ready but we are not because there's a new threat tougher than anything we ever faced" Spyro continues.

They understood and got ahead in getting ready informing all dragons and allies. They knew soon there will be another Dragon War.


	16. Chapter 16 The Attack

**The White Dragon**

**I ask you do you think there should be an assasin in the story? Vote now in my poll in my page. Anyway back to the story, Danix now has to deal with a new enemy. Can he defeat the Dark Element and save the Dragon Realms once and for all?Possibly, he can. But for now he thinks and prepares, while Corruptor works and makes his army.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Attack**

At night Danix sleeps with Jewel in their room. He has a dream. He sees images of himself, a young white dragoness having a strange resemblence to himself, Jewel, and finally what seems like the destroyer but shadow like. He wakes up breathing heavily.

"What do these dreams and visions mean?" He asked himself.

"Danix you have many abilities and one just happened to be seeing, its very rare for a white dragon to do so but you can" Sophia told him in his mind.

"OK mother i'll just let them be but I'll use the ones that may help us" He said to his mother.

That morning he wondered while Jewel was alseep and looked at the things in his room, the wood framed,hay bed Jewel and himself slept in, the chair he slept on the first night he was here, the shelf of books that had some great titles_,"The history of Avalar", "The Elements", "The Ancestors". _

Jewel woke up and saw him sitting on the chair. "What's the matter Danix?"

"Nothing" He said not to worry her.

"Are you sure? You know that's the worry chair. When your on that chair you know what that means" She told him.

"It means we're going for a morning walk" Danix said exactly knowing.

He got up escorted to have breakfast first. They met up with the others and talked and ate some sheep meat.

"Everything's being cancelled Danix" Spyro told him.

"Oh well the war is on so its probrably for the best. Spyro since i've fully comeplete all my training do you think we can beat Corruptor " Danix told him.

"There's a chance you can but stragety is the key" Danix replied.

"So Cynder has anything been heard about the whereabouts of Corruptor?" Jewel asked.

"No, there hasn't been any" Cynder answered.

Danix gets up and leaves to a small hill to sit and think. Jewel soon follows and sits by golden crests sparkle and glisten in the sunlight.

"Jewel when I was gone I was thinking all about you and when I came back and heard I was gone for three years, I thought wow three years and you stood faithful to me and still didn't go off and met another Dragon." He told her.

"Of course, I love you Danix" Jewel said to him.

Jewel then playfully nuzzles Danix and gives him a kiss. Once they broke,Danix puts his wing around her and brings her closer to him and she puts her head on his shoulder.

Meanwhile Corruptor makes his forces out of shadows. He makes them resemble himself with red eyes but shadow like. He sends one army to destroy all of Malefor's former forces and another to attack Warfang City in which he follows them there.

"Now my army and I have a better chance in putting the Dragon Realms into the Shadows forever once I unleash the Dark Destroyer" He said then maniacally laughs.

"FIRE!" A mole said to the other mole working the cannons.

Many dragons went to fight the Corruptor but they all went down crashing on city walls and ground. Corruptor was to swift and cheated using his Shadow Dragons. He was burning the city to the ground. He went to the top of the highest building and claimed the city, calling it Shadowfang Dragons managed to escape but with severe wounds. They managed to fly slowly to get to the Dragon Temple.

Meanwhile Danix and Jewel take a walk through the Valley of Avalar. When they get tired they lay down and look at the clouds.

"That one looks like Sparx. Little annoying most of the time insect, I kind of miss him" Danix said thinking how funny he was at times.

"That one looks kind off like your Emerald" Jewel said pointing at the cloud.

"That one kind of shaped like a dragon egg" Danix told Jewel.

"Yeah, It kind of does" She said then scooched over closer to him.

"You know I had a vision and saw a young white dragoness with some red scarlet eyes, yell but she was too young to be my mother" Danix told Jewel just not to keep any secrets.

"What do you think it means?" Danix asked not sure.

She blushed and smiled. She knew exactly what it meant but she would leave it as a surprise for Danix. So she doesn't tell him.

"Ah I don't know it could mean anything" She tells him.

"Hm ok,well want to head over to our new secret place. I have a surprise for you" He replied.

"Alright I'll come but let's get back to the Temple when were done" She told him.

They flew over the Valley of Avalar until they reached to a secluded area. They entered the cave and to Jewel surprise It was so beatiful. She watched in awe the candles, the heart on the wall made of red gems and statues of Danix and herself.

"Danix, this is beautiful, when did you get the time to make all of this?" She asked.

"I took some spare time and it's not done yet. Place your in the claw on the paint" He told her then moving the tray of red paint closer to her.

She didn't know why but she placed her paw on the paint anyway.

"Now place your claw on the wall to make a claw print" He told her.

She did made a claw print and then Danix did the same with white paint.

"Next we take a photo" Danix continued.

He got out a camera set the timer . He sat next Jewel. When they took the photo he put it in a frame and placed it by the heart.

Then he carved a heart on the wall and carved "D+" in it and let Jewel carve the "J" and it became "D+J" in the heart.

"I love you more than you can you can imagine" Danix told her then kissing her.

"I know, Thank you" Jewel said softly nuzzling him.

"Let's go we've got to go get some meat" Danix told her.

Danix and Jewel left the cave concealing it. They flew back to the Temple. Once they reach there, it had a lot of commotion, It had three citizens of the dragon population of Warfang city . Spyro met them at the garden and discussed what was going on.

"Spyro what's going on?" He asked.

"Corruptor's going on, his been attacking the city and now he's taken over it and no one can stop him at this point" Spyro explained.

"What! No not now. I can't take anymore." He said then walking away.

"Danix come back here!" Jewel shouted.

He just kept walking.

"What happened to my not just loving but heroic and brave mate?" She asked him.

He halted then turned around. "You know what happened, he got tired,sad and when something good happens someone messes it up and tries to hurt the one he loves and because of that person someone dies. I try to play off the heroic thing and when I was fifteen I got the girl, my wish but I was still scared who is the brave one couldn't save him, I could't save him. I didn't stop him from leaving." He told her now in tears.

He then vanished to the Human world.

"Danix, don't leave?" She said softly almost teary.

In the human world now finally caught up to three years. Eighteen year-old Danix stood in front of a grave. Ingraved was "In loving memory of John Wilson".


	17. Chapter 17 Danix

**The White Dragon**

Who is John Wilson? That is the question you may ask. You will find out know why Danix was fond to dragons beside the fact that he was a dragon when he didn't know he even was one. Sorry for updating so late I just wanted to make this one of my best enjoy and also I own nothing except my characters and places.

**Chapter 17 **

**Danix**

**Danix's Flashback**

"Danix,come on we got to go we're gonna be late for school?"John told him.

"All right I'm coming" Danix answered.

"You boys have a good day of school" Their mother told them.

They ran to the bus stop and when they reached seventeen year old John told young Danix " you run fast for a twelve year old"

"Yep" Danix told him.

John messed up his hair and Danix's bus then came.

"Danix I want you to good in school,sport" he said to him.

"If you do we'll play some video games, like how about _The Legend of Spyro_" He told him.

"Ok I'll do great" He said excitedly.

Danix got on his bus. It left and John waited for his bus.

One year later Danix was walking to school his brother. They reached at there home.

"John I need you to go to store for me and get me some groceries" his mom told him.

"Ok, Danix don't forget to do your homework" John said.

John walked to the store, but didn't make it. A car drove past him and shot him down.

When Danix learned of this he was devastated. It took him two years to get over it. Then for comfort he turned to learning about dragons and Spyro.

**End Flash Back**

Danix stood on top of a boulder and thought to him self what he would do now.

"I shouldn't let anything like that happen again" He told himself.

He thought about Jewel,his family, and what could come in his future.

"I'm going back I can't just leave them" Danix said to himself.

"But I'll need some help to end this war" He thought.

He walked to Kai's house. Once there he asks if he can see Kai.

"Kai's not here he moved out once he finished highschool" told him.

"Where does he live then?" He asked.

She wrote and gave him the adress.

He walked to Kai's home and knocked at the door. Kai smiled at the sight of Danix.

" How's it been, nice to see you again" Kai told him.

"Sorry Kai but ther's no time for chit chat there's a war going on and I need armor" Danix told him.

"Oh yeah I know about the war" Kai said.

"How?" Danix asked.

He showed him a video game cover with a white dragon on it, the title was " The Legend of Danix Spyro's brother".

"Wow I even have a video game, anyway I really need that armor"

Kai pressed a button and a secret shelf appeared. It had a awesome silver dragon armor with gold and white highlights that even covered his face with a black screen.

"The helmet increases your vision, hearing, sense of touch and supports your horns. The main parts, the body, arms, claws, and tail increases your speed strength, speed, balance, flight and has claw-like glove that supports your claw." Kai explained to him.

"Wow your the best technological genius in Volteus may be even the world" Danix told his friend.

"Surprised,I was working this project when I was sixteen since you gave me some gems as a gift and waited until you needed it when I found out about the video games they were selling in the store"

"Also It can duplicate other armor like it and transform into a wrist band" He told Danix.

"Kai this is awesome thanks" Danix told him.

"Oh and one more thing, It can change your voice" Kai added.

He became his dragon self put on his armor and flashed back to the Dragon reached to the Dragon Temple, but it was destroyed.

"What happened here?" He said.

Everything was quite,too quite. He walked and all could be heard was his didnt know it but someone was watching him.

"Hello anyone, Jewel" Danix called out.

"Who are you, are you the White Dragon?" A young adult dragon said.

"Yes, I am what happened" Danix asked.

"It was the shadow dragons and Shaw or as he calls himself _Corruptor"_ The dragon told him.

"How do you know him?" Danix asked.

"He's my brother" The dragon answered.

"What is your name?" Danix asked.

"Flash the Electric Dragon" Flash told him.

"Danix, Danix the White Dragon" He told him.

"Where are the gaurdians and the other dragons?" Danix asked.

"All captured while you were gone" He answered.

"How do you know that I left?" Danix then questioned.

"Your parents and Jewel's parents told me to look after you two" He told him.

"Where are they?" Danix asked.

"They incased themselves in a time crystal and only talks to dragons telepathically" Flash explained.

"Ok, would you help me stop all of this and save my mate and friends?" Danix asked.

"Yes, it would be an honor to help and I could save my brother" He accepted.

Danix then made his armor into a silver wristband with a gold dragon emblem. And then duplicated it to Flash, his had a yellow dragon emblem.

"What is this?" Flash asked.

"It's a wrist band that turns into armor anytime you want to summon it" Danix explained.

"It's maginificent" Flash said.

"It is but still I can't get over the fact that I let everyone down" Danix told him.

"Don't be to hard on your self"Flash told him.

"Ok but where are my friends?" Danix asked.

"There in the Dragon City dungeon, Corruptor took over all of it" Flash told him.

"Let's go" Danix ordered.

"Wait its gaurded so take one of these" Flash said.

It was two gems.

"These are invisible gems"

"Ok" Danix said taking one.

He put it in his armor and he was invisible.

"Flash let's go" Danix told him.

"Alright" Flash answered.

They flew in the sky and weren't noticed by Shadow Dragons. They arrived at the city but it was a war zone, buildings destroyed,dead dragons lay on the ground, and many shadow dragons gaurding the city.

"Flash we have to check the underground prison for any prisoners" Danix whispered.

"Ok" he whispered back.

They sneaked inside and many dragons were in cells and couldn't break out because they indestructable. Danix and Flash took off their invisibility cloaks revealing to the dragons his armor they had no idea who he was. He saw Jewel sitting facing the corner in the cell. Danix walked up to her cell.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He stood there and said nothing. He then duplicated a silver wrist band with a red dragon emblem. She took it and put it an her wrist. He left her there and came upon Spyro in a stronger cell and gave him a a silver wrist band with a purple dragon emblem.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

Danix moved on to Cynder in powerful cell slightly weaker than Spyro's. He gave her a silver wristband with a black dragon emblem.

"Who are you really? Cynder asked

He saw Sparix and gave one to him like Cynder's.

"What is this and who are you?" Sparix asked.

He then gave Aquanna one with a blue dragon emblem, Frost one with a light blue emblem, Voltria one with a yellow emblem, Ember got one witha pink emblem and Flame got a wristband with a red emblem. He then changed his voice with the armor.

"You may be wondering who I am" he said softly.

"Who here lived in the Dragon Temple?" He asked.

"His friends raised there tails in response and one earth dragon also did.

"Young earth dragon I've never seen you even when Danix the White Dragon left" Danix asked.

"I came the day they attacked" She told him.

"What is your name?" Danix asked.

"My name is Terra" She told him .

"Nice name, here you go" He told her then giving her a wrist band with a green dragon emblem.

"What are you doing?" Flash whispered to Danix.

"I need any help I can get and they need to learn not to rely on me always" Danix whispered back.

"So who are you?" Spyro asked.

"Never mind that let's get out of here" Danix told them.

Using his enhanced powers, the armor gave him the ability to free his friends and other dragons. He then created a tunnel leading to the temple with his earth element. They entered the tunnel and in about an hour or less they ended up in the Temple. And it was night time.

"How do you know us?" Jewel asked.

"I knew Danix very well" He answered.

"No more questions please, I'm tired and almost starved" Danix told her.

He walked to a lake where no one would find him, took off his armor and cleaned himself. But one thing he didn't know is that a young dragon followed him.

"Danix the White Dragon?" Terra said confused.

He pounced on her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Why are you lying to us?" She asked.

He got off her. and sat at the lake looking at his reflection.

"It's complicated,I swear if you tell anyone we will die" Danix told her seriously.

"I will not do that I swear" She told him.

He put his armor back on. They headed back to the group. Jewel was sitting by the fire they made, just staring at it. Danix walked to her and sat by her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" She answered.

"Ok, well if your hungry I can get the biggest piece of meat or fish that I brought" He told her.

"That would be nice" She told him.

He got both the fish and meat she took the fish, while Danix put the meat in his armor and ate it.

"You are secretive, there's more your not telling us beside your name" She told him.

He kept queit and looked into the fire. Then Corruptor and his shadow dragons came and attacked them. Corruptor had changed since the last time everything was sharper, his tail became a blade and was holding Jewel.

"Let them go" Danix ordered.

"I'll never" Corruptor shouted.

"So be it then" Danix told him.

Danix charged at Corruptor, but the Corruptor threw Jewel down into a ditch at the end of a cliff nearby. He then grabs Danix with his tail and Danix struggles to be free , Jewel sees his blue eyes . Danix watches her. Corruptor freezes him, breaking his helmet and drops him over the cliff, just at the right time Jewel jumps and catches him. His helmet had been broken that Jewel could see his face. Corruptor had not noticed.

"Danix" She said softly.

She quickly flies off to their secret cave. Spyro and friends fight off Corruptor's army.

"Where's your brother Danix?" Corruptor said laughing.

"He left, but we escaped with the help of the one you just dropped in the cliff" Spyro said.

"Oh so sad two heroes gone" Corruptor added sarcastically.

"You fool that was Danix, he was tricking you all to keep safe and now do you see where that got him" Corruptor told him laughing even more.

Corruptor then uses his shadow dragons to capture them again. Only Spyro and friends escaped.

Meanwhile at the secret cave, Jewel makes a fire and breathes fire into Danix to heat up his body. She saw that the ice started to melt. Then she headed out to get meat. Once the ice melted Danix woke up sweating and coughing out smoke.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

Then he figured it out, he was in his secret cave. He hears someone approaching and uses his invisible gem.

"Danix, where are you?" Jewel asked.

"Danix left" Danix told her.

"I know hero,that your Danix" Jewel called out.

He reappears and the armor already began repairing stood there quiet.

"Why, just why?" She asked him.

"I...I...I was trying to protect you and I..." He said but trailed off into silence.

"Tell me!" Jewel shouted.

"I couldn't show myself because I was ashamed for abandoning you, I'm sorry" He said really feeling sorry.

He took off his armor and you could see how blue he was. She then slapped his face with her tail.

"uh" Danix sounded in pain when he was smacked.

"Oh my cheek meat" Danix said after he got smacked rubbing his cheek .

"That's for lying and leaving in the first place" She said to him.

She came up to him and gave him a kiss.

"That was for coming back" She told him.

He turned himself to his human form and lied on the ground. He wore a blue jeans, a white t shirt with horizontal and vertical gold stripes.

"Humans are quiet small for thier size" Jewel told him.

"Yeah compared to a full grown dragon" Danix added.

He reverted to his dragon form.

"Danix do you think there's going to be peace in the Dragon Realms?" Jewel asked.

"All I can answer is that I think so and I will fight for peace as long as I live" Danix answered.

Danix began to leave but Jewel called him back.

"Danix don't go your hurt, let me tend to your wounds first" She told him.

"Ok"

He lied on the ground and clinched his teeth when she got to his large cut on his leg.

"Just you take care of me, I'm going to take care of you" Jewel told him.

She got the scented candles and lit them.

"I love you" Jewel said nuzzling him.

She began to use some red gems.

"I love you too" Danix said back to her.


	18. Chapter 18 Emotion Sickness

**The White Dragon**

**Danix is on a hard position at this point but he will pull through. Its mating season and the dragonesses are acting is also changing and becoming terrible sick. Once I heard where there is light, there is darkness and where there is peace and love, there is war and hatred. Can Danix take control of his darkness or will to fall into the dark abyss of the Dark element within him? We will see. Also there's a big question you should think about when reading : "Can one dragon make the same mistake twice?". I still stand to the Disclaimers I put in earlier chapters. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

**Emotion Sickness**

Danix woke up, he could still feel the pain, Corruptor was his best that night. He got up to go outside for some fresh air but Jewel tail was holding his slowly slipped his tail out from her grasp and went outside. He got a sudden sense that someone or a group was near. Danix stood defense but then he realized they were his friends. Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Ember,Frost, Voltria, Sparix, and Aquanna.

"Spyro, you guys made it" Danix told them feeling great.

"Danix its great to see you too" Spyro told him tiredly.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the best bro or friend out there, I should of told you guys" He stated.

"It's ok Danix" Sparix told him.

Jewel woke up and went out the cave, "What's with all the noise?"

"Morning Jewel" Danix told her.

"Good morning Danix"

She came to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning girls come in" Jewel said bringing them inside.

"Oh Spyro I need to speak to you and the other male dragons" Danix said with a serious expression.

"Danix can you and the boys get us some meat and fish for breakfast?" Jewel asked while she went inside with the other dragonesses.

"Alright" Danix told her.

Danix, Spyro, Flame, Frost, and Sparix headed over to a nearby river.

"So what's the matter Danix" Frost asked while he looked for fish in the water.

"Guys have you noticed that the dragoness are acting weird?" Danix asked.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"Just this morning and at night Jewel was acting clingy" Danix said then catching a fish and putting it in a basket.

"What's so bad about that?" Sparix said joining in.

"She wouldn't let go of my tail" Danix continued.

"psst" Sparix continued.

"Says the dragon who wouldn't go on a walk with Aquanna and got dragged by his tail" Flame cut in.

"She was a feisty and determined teenaged dragoness and still is though it was three years ago" Sparix explained.

"Yeah now that I think about it Cynder was mumbling something about me and grabbed one of my hind legs with her tail. When I tried to get up i fell straight right back down" Spyro mentioned looking into the water.

"Voltria was lying on me putting a heavy weight in my back" Frost added.

"Wait Clinginess, determination, and affection, Oh shoot I know" Danix said in a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" The others asked.

"It' M-m-m-mating season" He said finally.

Everybody just froze for a few seconds. Then Spyro began to speak.

"Did you just said mating season?" Spyro asked.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man" Sparix continued to say while pacing back and forth and panicking.

"Why did we have to have war on this season?" Frost asked panicky.

"Don't panic, stay calm, just act cool" Danix told them.

"Let's just get this meat and fish to the cave" He continued.

Once they finished, they head out back to the cave. When they arrived at the cave, it seemed like the dragoness disappeared.

"Jewel where are you?" Danix asked.

He looked up and what came down was dragoness on the guys backs.

"Surprise" The dragoness told them.

"Worst surprise ever" Spyro added.

"Jewel can you get off please" Danix said emphasizing on please.

"Alright" She told him.

They got off of them and enjoyed the meat. Danix went outside to relax and think. He thought about the first week in the Dragon Realms. Jewel came over to him.

"Sorry we were just messing around that's all" Jewel apologized.

"It's fine, there was no big harm done" Danix said.

Jewel came up to him and nuzzled him. A cold wind started to blow. Danix put his wing around her.

"Remember the day I came to the Dragon Realms" Danix told her.

"Yeah" She said with a smile across her face.

"That day a lot had happened, I learned i was a dragon" Danix continued.

"That night you came into my room to keep me company, Why did you?"

"The truth is I had a nightmare about dark evil dragon, I thought was Malefor then, He was destroying the Dragon city, but you came and stopped him. I came to you and thanked you but then something horrible happened the dragon grabbed you and tore you apart. I ran, I didn't make it. Everyone was killed. I saw my parents die. To be honest I was seeking comfort, and to keep you safe." She confessed in tears.

Danix stared into her eyes speechless. Jewel just hugged him and he hugged her back.

"That's why I was always trying to show you around and hang out with you the first week you stayed at the Temple" She continued.

"The cold night we watched the stars together and saw the dragon constellation, you kept me warm with your wings, The day you taught me how to swim the first time I felt a greater connection with you. I feel safer when im with you. When I was going to fall into a hole because the floor was breaking down and you caught me before I fell, instead of falling into a hole I fell in love with you. The day you did a Fire fury because you thought I was gone, I knew you loved me." She added.

When she was finished, she kissed him on the cheek. She was acting fifteen again and blushed. Danix kissed her in the muzzle, when they broke Danix said, "I love you". They then heard someone yell like they were falling. It was Spyro.

"Danix you better come in here" Spyro called out.

"We better see what they got themselves into" Danix told her.

"Ladies first" Jewel said in reply.

There was a huge hole on the ground. Danix and Jewel entered the cave and flew down to see something that would fill them with stood a huge time crystal inside them were Danix's mom and Jewel's parents, They rammed into the crystal and broke standing in front of them were Sophia,Ignacia,and a black wise looking dragon. Danix didn't know the blue dragon, but Danix went ahead and gave his mother a hug, Spyro and Sparix joined in.

"Mom" Danix, Spyro, and Sparix said.

"Danix, Spyro, Sparix you've grown, wow your as big as your father when he was your age" Sophia said with a smile and proud.

"You must be the dashing young dragon who's my daughter's mate" The black-scaled dragon told Danix.

He stared at Danix with serious eye's and Danix felt a little nervous. The blue-eyed dragon burst out laughing.

"Come over here and give your dad-in-law a hug" He told Danix.

He grabbed him and gave Danix a bear-hug. Danix smiled.

"Oh by the way I'm Chill, You can call me by my nickname Wave, I was once corrupted by darkness but I found myself to light I am the first Dark Ice dragon " He told Danix.

"Alright Wave" Danix said.

Ignacia looked at Cynder. She couldn't help but just look at her.

"Ignacia, are you ok?" Wave asked.

"Its her" She said.

"Yes, yes she was the Terror of the Skies, but that's all past us now" Danix told her.

"No not that, she is our long-lost daughter, look she looks just like my mother, though she's not an ice dragon anymore because you know the story" Ignacia explained.

"Um what's going on?" Cynder asked kinda confused.

"Cynder, we're sisters, you're the second Dark Ice dragon" Jewel answered.

"Wow who would of have any idea" Spyro stated.

They went to the surface and ate and when they were done Danix repaired the floor with his Earth element. Danix went outside again to just feel the warmth of the sun. Jewel called inside.

"Yeah im coming, I'm just taking in the sunlight" Danix told her.

Then soon he hears a twig break.

"Who goes there?" Danix asked.

He then hears someone running. He follows the sound to one of the deepest parts of the forest. He cautiously walks and goes into his human form. Some darts were shot at him and he dodges them flawlessly landing on his feet.

"That was close" He says to himself.

He then runs quickly away but falls into a trap hole and a dart shoots him. The poison knocks him out and all he sees is two dragons but shadow-like.

He mouths out the names Terra and Flash. He then faints.

"Danix, Danix where are you?" Jewel shouts.

She roars and listens, but nothing.

"Silly dragon, where is he now. He would be back by now." She said frustrated.

"He probably went for a walk, you know how he likes to take walks" Cynder reassured her.

"I hope so" Jewel told Cynder.

"Yeah Danix always took a walk even on the first days he was in the Dragon Realms" Spyro told her.

Far off in Warfang city, Danix was being dragged with a net. He wakes up a little and hears Jewel's roar from afar.

"Jewel" Danix whispered.

He was too tired to roar and was paralyzed temporarily. He just dreamed about times he had with his friends.

"Danix, wake up, Danix" someone whispered.

Danix woke up.

"What happened?" Danix asked.

"Two shadow dragons disguised as us kidnapped you" Terra told him.

"How do I know your not lying and you're the shadow dragons?" Danix asked in a defensive stance.

"Ask me any question and I'll answer" Flash told him.

"Ok hmm a question let's see" Danix thought.

"Where are the shadow dragons?" Danix asked.

"We took them down" Flash answered.

"Wait how did you escape from Corruptor?" Danix asked.

"They didn't have much space in the dungeon so they put us in a small weak cage and we did a little electricity and digging" Terra told him.

"This is getting me nowhere I can't tell if you're lying, I wish Jewel was here" He shouted.

Then a very horrible and desperate idea popped into his head.

"I don't want to do it, but it just might work" He thought to himself.

He was ready to kiss Terra and he was a few centimeters from her muzzle but he stopped himself. He knew Flash liked her and if he kissed her, Flash would kill him.

"Ignitus is there anyway one way to read their minds instead of doing it the only way I know how" He told the Chronicler in his head.

"Yes young dragon I have read about one of the first White Dragons to read minds, the only way how is to clear your head" He told him

"Almost like flying" he told Ignitus.

"Yes" Ignitus replied.

"Ok" Danix said out loud.

Danix cleared his head and read their minds. They were telling the truth. But he soon changed into an Orange-scaled dragon Danix.

"Ok your telling truth and Flash tell her already" Danix told Flash.

Flash kept quiet.

"If he's gonna keep quiet, Terra kiss him already" Danix told Terra.

"Pardon" Terra told him.

"Let me put it in simplest terms for you, YOU LIKE HIM, HE LIKES YOU "Danix told her.

"Yeah get it over with, want me to get a mistletoe for you" Danix told her.

Flash and Terra kissed.

"Ok wedding bells are ringing" Danix said.

They stared angry at him. Danix then changed into his regular white dragon self.

" I'm sorry, It's my smart alek personality that comes over me at times, I got three slaps for those and had to apologize 300 times to Jewel" Danix told them.

"Can you please get me out of this net?" he asked.

They got him out and headed back for the cave. Once they got back, Jewel was happy to see them. Danix just became angry and red all over for no reason.

"I can't take this anymore first we have happiness, but when we are sad or angry, we act so peachy" Danix yelled.

"I feel I do everything around here!" Danix shouted.

"What is wrong with you?" Jewel yelled.

Danix just froze then he turned to his regular white.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sorry" Danix told her.

He turned light blue.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Danix told her.

He started to walk outside but he just fell down fainting.

Corruptor watches Danix through a gem. His Shadow dragons all over the place in Warfang.

"Yes, yes with Danix falling ill because my little virus friend, I knew it was a good idea to make up that little kidnapping now he'll drive himself insane and be horribly sick. He won't be able to find the one thing that can stop me. I'll get the Swords of balance and go over to the human world and I'll be in control of both worlds" Corruptor said with a big evil grin.

"Danix, Danix wake up" Jewel told him while shaking him.

"huh"

He got back up shaking his head feeling terrible like a sick dog.

"Danix how do you feel?" Jewel asked.

"I'm just probably hungry" Danix told them.

They gave him a piece of fresh meat. He ate it.

"Feeling better" Sophia asked worried.

He shook his head and vomited lava and acid.

"You've probably got a serious case of Draconic Flu" Ember told him.

"Draconic what?" Danix asked confused.

"It's a dragon sickness" Spyro explained.

"I feel like could die here" Danix told them.

"Don't you dare say that" Jewel scolded him.

"Sorry" He apologized.

"I just need to lay in a warm bed" Danix continued.

He got up and moved slowly toward the bed he had made. He lay in it thinking about the many times he had gotten a regular human flu or cold. Jewel came up to him and lay in the bed with him.

"Danix, Spyro and Cynder are going out to the Dragon Temple to see if they could find the cure in the infirmary" She stated.

"They can't its to dangerous, I'll go with them" He said getting up.

"That's sweet your protective of your little brother..." She told him but was cut off by Spyro.

"I'm not little" Spyro shouted.

"But your just to sick to go" She finished.

"Alright" Danix agreed.

"Spyro, Cynder before you go let me update your wristband" Danix told them.

"And Flash give me the other invisibility gem" Danix said.

"Ok im just going to enhance the cloaking ability" Danix told them.

He took the gems and broke two pieces off and attached it to the gem section.

"When going in use these to get pass any enemies you meet, all ask is for you two to keep safe and remember you have each other, love each other" Danix told them.

"Alright Danix we will" Spyro told them.

Spyro went outside ready to take flight. Danix stopped Cynder before she left.

"Cynder make sure he doesn't get into trouble" Danix told her.

"Yeah ok Danix" She said with a smile and laughing a little.

They both left flying quickly toward the Temple.

"Jewel can you get me some water?" Danix asked.

She got up and went to the river and came back with a bucket of water. Danix drank from it.

"Thank you" Danix told her.

"Jewel, I've meant to ask you something" Danix told her.

"What is it?" She asked feeling a little excited.

She has waited a long time for Danix seal the deal and ask her to have her hand in marriage. Danix wanted to tell her, but something always interrupted. It was always either his emotions or the war. Now his mom and her parents were watching to see what he was going to say, it felt weird and awkward.

"Never mind, sorry to bother you" Danix told her feeling like a coward.

"Alright Danix it's fine" She replied feeling disappointed.

Spyro and Cynder flew toward the Dragon Temple in camouflage. Spyro felt like he needed to tell her something, but it felt so hard to do so.

"Cynder I feel like I should tell you something" Spyro told her.

"Yes Spyro" She replied.

He was about to say but couldn't get himself to. And soon he saw the Dragon Temple.

"Look the Dragon Temple" Spyro said changing the discussion.

She knew that he was trying to ask her to marry her.

"What were you trying to say?" Cynder asked.

"Never mind, let us focus on looking for the medicine" Spyro told her.

"What I can't even get myself to say I want to marry her, yet I defeated my father who was as strong enough to destroy world. Why am I a complete coward in front of her? I couldn't get myself to admit I loved her before and after Danix came" He thought.

"Spyro are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yeah I'm ok" Spyro answered.

They looked through some cabinets and found and took as many of the antidotes the could hold in their claws and baskets.

It was like all the male dragons around Danix's age was trying to do the same thing, Frost, Flame and even Flash couldn't do it. Spyro and Cynder returned. Sophia and Jewel gave Danix the medicine. Danix felt better,but Jewel told him to rest. Danix went to sleep with Jewel holding her tight, dreaming about the things he would do after the war.


	19. Chapter 19 Amnesia

The White Dragon

Danix has been going through a lot lately. He just met a enemy that's naked to the dragon eye but can take him down with ease. Though he rest will he recover as much to end this war. Now where is Malefor. Corruptor is going to do a so "original" plan. Can he really win? Can love really overcome all things? I believe so. But in the Dragon Realms many have given up. Will I really but in the story as Ace the first White Dragon to give everyone a hand? Nah I'm not gonna do that... not in this story anyway. So I still stand to the disclaimers I put in the first chapters. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 19

Romance War? Amnesiac Dragons? Amnesiac Romance Helper?

Danix woke up tiredly, still feeling sick. The medicine did not cure him at all. He tried to get up but instead he fell straight down.

"Ah come on I'm sick already" He thought.

He went straight back to bed his tail felt sore. He just slipped his tail from Jewel and went ahead to comfort her by using his wing. He decided to sleep a little longer. When he woke up Jewel wasn't there. He got off the bed and went to see where she was. He soon found out no one was there. Danix went outside to see nothing. He began to worry.

"Where did everyone go?" He asked himself.

He then used his earth element to sense where they were, but nothing. He roared and listened, but nothing. So he decided to do it the easy way and thought about Jewel and transported himself to where ever she was. He looked around he was at Dante's Freezer.

"Danix, your here" Jewel told him happily.

"Ok why are you guys at Dante's Freezer?" Danix asked still feeling terrible.

"We found out that the Draconic Flu you had wasn't an ordinary flu, Corruptor's minions planted that virus on you" Frost explained.

"So we're looking for a Healer who knows of that old trickiry of sickness to get you the remedy" Spyro added.

"Alright I'm glad you guys are doing this for me, but you could of told me at least" Danix told them.

"Sorry Danix we were just in a rush" Jewel replied.

"Alright let's find the Healer" Danix told them.

"It seems that the healer has found you young dragon" A voice said behind them.

"It's nice to see you again Coldfang" Sophia said with a smile.

"Ah Sophia, how's it been?" Coldfang asked.

"It's been fine, but where here to find a cure for my son, Danix" She told him.

Danix came up closer.

"Can you really cure me?" Danix asked.

"This isn't the first time a dragon has come in your condition, of course I can" Coldfang told him.

He then opened his pouch and gave Danix the cure and another pouch to hold it around his neck.

"Drink that and you'll feel much, maybe stronger than you expect" Coldfang told him.

"Thank you Coldfang" Danix told him.

"Your welcome young dragon, now go on home with your family" He replied.

"This not a goodbye, It's well see you soon" He added.

They transport to the cave where Danix drinks the cure. Immediately he feels better.

"I feel like I can lift up a truck 3000 times my weight" Danix told them.

"What's a truck?" Spyro asked.

"Not important, what is that I feel great"Danix replied.

Jewel hugs him telling she's glad he feels better.

"So Danix what's the plan?" Spyro asked.

"The plan, I don't know" He answered scratching his head.

Then a falcon flew into the cave landing on Danix's left horn.

"Isn't that Hunter's falcon Chase?" Spyro asked.

Danix went ahead and took the note it had on it. He read it out loud :

_Danix my friend, Its been awhile. I'm sending you this from Twightlight Falls, The Guardians, Malefor, and I managed to escape to send you this. It seems that many of the dragons, cheetahs, moles and the Atlawas are being forced to dig and build some kind of contraption. We need you and the others to meet us at the Twilight Falls. Also bring us some medical supplies if you can, Malefor was injured during the escape. The Guardians also need to speak to you, Spyro and Cynder. I wait to see you soon._

_Your cheetah friend,_

_Hunter_

Danix wrote something on the back.

_We'll be there._

_Your dragon friend,_

_Danix_

He rolled it back up gave it to the falcon. He then set the falcon to fly back to Hunter. It flew away toward Twilight Falls.

"Ok let's get ready to head to Twilight Falls" Danix told them.

They got all the necessary things for the trip and Sophia and Ignacia even packed some meat for the Guardians and Malefor.

"Everyone ready" Danix asked.

They nodded their heads. They stood there waiting.

"I can't transport you guys again I'm still tired from the last one" He told them.

They went ahead and flew for a while and then walked a bit, not to be they met up with Hunter, the Guardians and Malefor.

"Sophia, my love, how I missed you so" Malefor told Sophia then kissing her.

Behind them Danix taps his dad's shoulder. He clears his throat.

"I think we have a little more important matters to attend to" Danix says seriously.

"So anyone has an idea on what we do now?" Danix asks hoping for suggestions.

"You mean you seriously don't have a plan" Spyro said angrily.

"How can I think of a plan in such short noticed" Danix told him.

"We have a plan" Cynder and Jewel came forth and told them.

"Alright what is it?" Danix asked.

"Let's make you two stronger, with training to level up with Corruptor" Cynder answered.

"Great plan Cynder and Jewel" Danix replied.

"Suck up" Spyro said.

"At least I made an effort to thank them" Danix told him.

"Oh you hear that, sounds like a softy dragon crying" Spyro told Danix.

"We'll see who's crying when I'm through with you" Danix told him.

The started to fight each other. Pulling each others tails.

"Sometimes they're barbaric at times" Cynder told Jewel.

"Maybe it's a brother thing" Jewel said.

"If my children act that way, I would surely scold them" Cynder told her.

"You've got that right, looks like Malefor's got the same Idea" Jewel told her.

Malefor came up to the two brothers and just roared at them, making them so scared even their color left them.

"Oh look how adorable they look like twins" Cynder said teasing.

"Two pure white dragons" Jewel added.

Danix and Spyro walked by them.

"I think it's time to rest then we begin training tomorrow" Danix told them stuttering because the roar scared him so bad.

"Yeah let's go to bed Cynder" Spyro added stuttering also.

"OK boys" They said laughing a bit.

Danix made two caves for them with his Earth element. The Elder dragons slept in the left and the younger ones slept on the right cave. He used a huge a two big boulders to hide them. That night Danix kept close to Jewel and he whispered to her that he loved her and he was sorry for how he acted.

The next morning Danix moved the boulder for some fresh air and sunlight. He saw something he did not expect, an electric or an earth dragon was lying on the ground knocked out, he couldn't tell because he had the features of an Earth dragon, but was yellow and blue. He called out to Spyro and he helped Danix get him inside. The other young Dragons woke up confused about who this dragon was because they never saw a dragon like him before.

"Who is this weird dragon?" Frost asked still confused.

"I don't know I just found him outside" Danix answered.

"Mysterious" Spyro added.

Danix tapped the dragon with his tail, but then he noticed he was injured with a huge puncture wound and scratches on the side. He then informed the Elder dragons. They took care of him until he awoke in the afternoon. The dragon opened his eyes to see two dragons over him a white one and a red one.

"Where am I?" The dragon told them.

"Your at Twilight Falls" Jewel told him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Danix and this is Jewel" Danix answered.

"And you are?"

"I'm...I'm... Zap... no um...Zarp...no wait, I don't know who I am" He said panicking.

"Calm down, we'll be back, don't go anywhere" Danix told him.

Danix and Jewel went to talk on the side with the others.

"Danix you think we can trust this dragon?" Spyro asked.

"Jewel and I are certain, I even read his mind I couldn't get one thing out of there, she could tell he wasn't lying" Danix answered.

"He's more harm to himself then us if we let him go, I say we help him" Jewel added.

"Well we have to see if we could at least get him to remember his name" Danix stated.

The enter the room again.

"Ok can you at least try to remember your name?" Danix asked.

The dragon thought hard and finally remembered his name.

"I'm Zack" He said still sad about not knowing who he is.

"Ok Zack you can stay with us as long as you feel?" Danix told him.

"So Zack can you use element?" Frost asked.

"I'm afraid I can't remember that sorry" Zack continued.

"You seem like an electric dragon, maybe Volteer and Dash could help you out" Danix added.

"Alright" Zack said.

They began telling everything he needed to know about his new friends. They even mentioned that were kind of the heroes. Then there's a big flash of light and everyone gets knocked out. A few hours later Danix wakes up fifteen. He looks around the room at the younger dragons.

"What dragons their real?" He said out loud with joy.

"Wait I'm white dragon too, cool" Danix says .

Soon Spyro wakes up confused.

"Who are you?" Spyro asks Danix.

"I can't believe its really you, your the legendary purple dragon Spyro" Danix said with excitement.

"Yeah I am, who are you?" Spyro states.

"I'm Danix" Danix told him with a smile.

"Ok where are we?" Danix asked confused.

"If I'm not wrong I think we're in a cave in Twilight Falls" Spyro tells him.

"So that's Flame, Ember, and Cynder" Danix said to Spyro.

"Yeah how?" Spyro said confused.

"I'll tell you later" Danix told him.

"You know who those other dragons are?" Spyro asked.

"No, never seen them before" Danix says.

"I only know the ones you stated and Jewel" Spyro tells him.

Soon Ember and the others wake up. Embers eyes lit up with hearts when she sees Danix.

"Hi Spyro where are we and who's your friend?" She says.

Cynder and Jewel roll their eyes.

"My name's Danix" Danix says.

"We're..." Cynder began to say but was cut off by Danix.

"I know who you are, except for the earth, dark, electric, water and ice dragons behind you" Danix said.

Everyone introduces themselves like they met for the first time.

Zack knows what happened the flash gave them amnesia and made them younger. For some reason it didn't effect him mentally.

"They got amnesia, what am I supposed to do, I hope the older Dragons weren't effected" Zack thought.

"So how do you know us?" Cynder asked.

Danix explained about the human world and they having Spyro and Cynder's lives in games.

"Interesting" Spyro states.

They decide to believe him.

"So I think we should go outside for some sunlight, it's morning" Danix said with a smile.

Ember sticks close to him like glue. Danix steps back feeling awkward.

"Um...Ember what's the matter?" Danix asked.

"Nothing" She says with a smile right across her face.

"Ember, maybe he wants some space" Jewel said.

"Yeah I kind of do" Danix said thankfully of Jewel.

Before they went outside, Zack runs outside and closes the Boulder blocking the entrance.

"I need to tell the guardians what Jewel and Danix were talking about and what happened " He thought.

He ran to the elder dragons and told them everything, good thing they weren't affected. Terrador tells him to let them out and that Malefor and Sophia would have to obtain a medicine made by a plant in the Tall Plains.

"Until then, you will have to make sure that the dragons don't get into trouble, especially Danix" Cyril tells him.

"We're going to get the rest of the materials" Terrador tells him.

The elder dragons fly off to get what they need.

"Ok, I can do this" Zack tells himself.

He goes back to the cave and pushes the boulder out of the way. Spyro and the others walked out confused.

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't, just stay near the falls" Zack tells them.

"These are orders from the guardians" He continued.

"Alright" Danix responds.

Ember goes by Danix moving closer to him. Danix moves away feeling uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go take a short walk" Danix tells them.

"May Spyro, Cynder, and I join you" Jewel asked.

"Yes you may" Danix tells them.

They start walking.

"Can we join you?" Ember said with her eyes sparkling at Danix.

"Um..." He said nervously.

They walked around the area and Zack followed keeping on eye on them. They stopped at a stream to get a drink of water. Danix looked at his reflection.

"So this is how I look as a dragon?" Danix asked himself.

"Well yeah you don't look so bad" Jewel answered.

"So you think I look like a handsome dragon" Danix continued.

She blushed.

"Um well where's Sparx?" Danix asked feeling kind of awkward.

"We don't know" Spyro told now confused himself.

Zack sat down to take a rest. The next two days led to romance chaos as Jewel and Danix became closer.

"Gah, Ember!" Danix said when he saw Ember running toward.

He ran quick and fast running through brush cutting through bushes with Ember quickly being left behind. He climbed and hid in the biggest tree he could find. Ember slowed down noticing he disappeared.

"Danix, where are you?" Ember called out.

"If I stay here maybe she'll go away" He thought.

"Running from Ember again" Jewel said right above.

"Jewel!" He said frightened.

"You almost gave me heart attack!" Danix angrily.

"Sorry" Jewel told him.

"It's fine, I kind of over reacted" Danix told her.

"I'm just tired and hungry" Danix continued.

"Wanna bite of meat to eat?" Jewel asked.

"That would be great" He said with huge smile.

They left to hunt and Zack followed from a distance in hiding. Behind Zack were Ember and Flame. They were hiding in the bushes moving swiftly as they can. Jewel and Danix had no idea. Soon Jewel got tired of walking.

"Let's fly" Jewel said already jumping in the air.

"Um... well you see I can't fly" Danix said feeling embarrassed.

"Well sure you can, your dragon now" Jewel continued.

"Yeah I don't know how to, I really can't remember how Spyro did it " Danix added.

"Just clear your thoughts, ok" Jewel told him.

He cleared his thoughts and before he knew it he was flapping his wings and flying.

"Yes I'm actually flying" Danix said with joy.

"I knew you could do it" Jewel continued.

They flew until they found some sheep. Danix flew a while more, while Jewel chased some sheep. Danix came down, but too fast.

"How do I land?!" Danix yelled.

He fell right out of the sky out of control and crashed, creating a huge ditch.

"Are you ok?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah I'm ok" Danix assured her.

He got of the ditch all covered in dirt. He shook most of the dirt off. He then grabbed a running sheep and slaughtered it with his claws and horns.

"Wow that was fast" Jewel told him.

"I figured since I'm tired I'd let it come to me" Danix said with a smile.

"Ok I'll get cleaned up in the pond I saw nearby"

"Ok I'll prepare the meat" Jewel told him before he left.

Danix left to pond to clean up and when he got there the sun was setting. He got the water and relaxed.

"This pond wasn't as close as I thought, but I wasn't going to take the risk of flying, It's all worth it though" Danix said to himself.

He cleaned up and when he came out he was as clean and shiny as his emerald he still can't remember he found.

"Looks like I'm gonna need to fly, I've got an idea maybe all slow down gently glide to land" Danix thought.

He flew all the way to where Jewel was cooking the meat, It was already nighttime and it was a shiny full moon. He slowed down by extending his wings and started to glide right where Jewel without a scratch.

"Wow nice landing" Jewel said surprised for a dragon on his second flight.

"Thanks" Danix replied.

"Now dig in" Jewel continued.

Danix took a piece of meat and ate it. It tasted like the ones he ate in the human world, grilled. It also had a little taste of something like basil.

"What did you put in this?" Danix asked.

"I added a little spice with some herbs I found" Jewel answered.

"It's great" Danix continued.

"Thank you" Jewel replied.

Danix and Jewel ate all of the meat and looked at the stars. Jewel started to get cold. Far off Ember and Flame whispered to each.

"Look at her trying to steal him from me" Ember whispered to Flame.

"Whatever I'm going back to the cave to sleep" Flame told her.

"Whenever your willing to come be sure not to get in any trouble" Flame continued.

He walked then yawned softly heading back to the cave until Ember could not see him.

"Feeling chilly?" Danix asked Jewel.

"Yeah" She said kind of shivering in some way.

"Well..." Danix continued but stopped.

He then put his wing around her, keeping her warm. She slowly came closer to him resting her head on his chest.

"Feeling better?" Danix asked.

"Are you trying to make a move on me?" She replied.

"No, I'm just..." He paused to think.

"I'm kidding, don't take it to serious" She continued with a smile.

"Whatever" He told her.

Ember looked at them in jealousy.

"She's all over him and he's mine" Ember continued.

"Anyway where's Zack I thought he was nearby" She thought looking around.

"Stalk much" A voice said behind her.

"What the!" She whispered shouted almost jumping.

"Where'd you come from?" She asked.

"I believe you better go to bed" Zack whispered to her in a serious tone.

He picked her up by her tail holding her upside down while she pouted. She didn't put up a fight knowing she'd lose and not to blow her cover for Danix won't think her of a weird dragon. Danix and Jewel watched the dragon constellation and stars until she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20 Pink Pain

**The White Dragon**

**Danix needs to remember who he really is. The mysterious dragon Zack, many questions you may have, They will be answered by the next chapter. Well I think I kind of over used amnesia and age change, so this is the last time, by the next chapter it will be over. I will kinda move on to some things like a pinch of comedy or fight scenes and action. Anyway tell me what you would like to see in the reviews. I sill stand by the disclaimers I had since the beginning.**

**Chapter 20**

**Love Drama: Little Pink Pain and the Red Dragon in Pain**

Danix woke up feeling great he got up seeing Jewel still asleep. They spent two weeks having fun. He still kept quiet, felt the breeze and took in the moment. Jewel got up and walked up to him.

"Oh your awake" Danix said softly.

"Yeah, I had a great time last night" Jewel told him.

"So did I" Danix replied.

Hiding in the bush was Ember and Flame discussing a plan she made.

"Ok you know what to do right?" Ember asked Flame.

"Yeah, Yeah" He replied feeling kinda stupid.

Jewel came closer to Danix and they looked at the beautiful scene. Danix thought about the times in the past weeks he had with Jewel. There was a time when he caught her when she fell from a tree when he crashed into it trying to escape Ember. He smiled at the thought, she was laughing so hard when his horns got stuck. She fell and right at that moment his horns were free and he caught her. Jewel thought about the times she taught Danix how to catch a fish and sheep. Danix fishing lesson was the funnest and funniest, he fell into the pond when he tried to reach a fish standing on a branch trying not to touch the water for the fish won't be scared, he slipped on the wet branch and went deep down and swam back up. He crept up to her and pulled her down because she laughed so much at him.

"Danix...um...I just want to say you're a great dragon" She told him.

"Thanks, your a great Dragoness" Danix replied.

Danix looked at the scene looking around what was on the trees, like the two parent falcons and their egg, squirrels chasing each other, even some dragonflies that reminded him of Sparx. Jewel took a few step closer toward him. She liked him, she talked to Cynder about it. Cynder said just admit her love to him by giving him a hug or something. Danix looked at her because it looked like something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Jewel?" Danix asked.

"Nothing" She replied.

"It's has to be something, when you say nothing it has to be something" Danix continued.

"I..." Jewel paused to think.

Danix thought of what to say, but instead he sang.

_You give a second I need to get my story straight_

_My thoughts are going crazier_

_than the people in the California State_

_Jewel your waiting for me to _

_tell you something you feel right there_

_when my heart is aching over here_

_I had this feeling since the day I saw you weeks ago_

_I know you don't want me to forget_

_the days I will always remember_

_but between the ones like Ember and the little things_

_the holes in my memory_

_you know I want to think I remember like I knew you_

_So if by the time there's a war ending_

_and you feel like you've had enough_

_I'll be there to carry you home_

_Right now _

_We are young_

_My heart's on fire_

_So I let burn brighter_

_than the hottest flame in the sun_

_Right now _

_We are young_

_My heart's on fire_

_So I let burn brighter_

_than the hottest flame in the sun_

_I know that I'm not_

_all that you got_

_I just want to be there to catch if you fall apart_

_But if an evil's back_

_I'll raise my horns_

_Because I know I'll be the one to carry you home_

_Right now _

_We are young_

_My heart's on fire_

_So I let burn brighter_

_than the hottest flame in the sun_

_Right now _

_We are young_

_My heart's on fire_

_So I let burn brighter_

_than the hottest flame in the sun_

_I'll carry you home_

_Just carry you home anytime_

_I'll carry you home_

_Just carry you home anytime_

_The light is on my side_

_There's no reason to run_

_So I'll come and carry you home anytime_

_The guardians never might arrive but I'll be there for you_

_So I'll come and carry you home _

_Right now _

_We are young_

_My heart's on fire_

_So I let burn brighter_

_than the hottest flame in the sun_

_Right now _

_We are young_

_My heart's on fire_

_So I let burn brighter_

_than the hottest flame in the sun_

_So if by the time there's a war ending_

_and you feel like you've had enough_

_I'll be there to carry you home_

Jewel hugged him and Danix returned the embrace. They let go of each other and stared into each others eyes. They closed their eyes and slowly but gradually were gonna kiss. Just then Ember and Flame slowly moved up toward them.

"Wow he actually sang" Flame whispered.

"Yeah I know that's I can't let them kiss case he's mine" Ember said with a smile.

"Ok Flame grab Jewel and I'll take her place" Ember told him.

"Man I've can't let this plan go as plan or I'll lose my chances with Ember" Flame thought

"Do I have to?" He asked.

"There's many more dragons out there" Flame continued.

Ember glared.

"Ok, ok" He said in fear.

He grabbed Jewel and pulled her in the bush.

"What the?" She said.

Flame waved at her with a sarcastic smile thinking that he's dead.

"Why did I let Ember get me into this?" He thought.

Jewel took her place, but Danix opened his eyes surprised at what he saw.

"Bah! Ember!? Wha-Where's Jewel!?"Danix shouted.

They looked toward the bush and small flames burst out.

"Ahh!" Flame shouted.

Jewel came out the bush in anger while it burned a little and stopped.

"Ember what are you and Flame trying to pull?" She shouted at Jewel.

"I'm not even gonna deal with you. First Spyro, now Danix. Danix let's go" She said.

"I don't know what's with this dragoness I thought she liked Flame" Danix whispered to her.

Ember stared in anger while the walked away from her. Soon Flame came out the bush burned and badly beaten up crawling and having a black and blue.

"*nug...Can we call it quits Ember? I mean now I'm getting hurt in all of this..." Flame told her.

She just stared angrily.

Danix lies down sighing thinking what's he's gonna do about Ember's nonsense. Spyro and Zack walks to him noticing something's wrong with Danix.

"What's wrong buddy?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah you seem down and glum" Zack added.

"Ember's the problem. I thought she liked Flame, but now she's getting in the way of me and Jewel." Danix told them.

"Oh I know you feel man all those times I think I get the chance with Cynder, Ember gets in the way" Spyro mentioned.

"Maybe if could hold a sparring match between them" Zack suggested.

"No man to dangerous, I know Jewel's skill, She could incinerate Ember if she wanted to" Spyro added.

"Maybe a race will help" Spyro continued.

"Winner get's Danix's heart" Zack added.

"Brilliant"

"I don't know" Danix said.

"Trust us It'll work" Spyro assured him.

Spyro flew to Jewel while Zack flew to Ember.

Zack spotted Ember by some flowers in a meadow.

"Hey Ember, I've something you might like to hear" Zack told her.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say, I'm busy" Ember said gathering flowers.

"Whatever, so you don't want to know how to win Danix's heart" Zack told her with a hidden smile while he sarcastically walked slowly away.

"Wait don't go, tell me" Ember pleaded.

"Gotcha" He thought.

"Race against Jewel. Winner get's Danix's heart. Staring line at the falls" He said simply.

"I'm in" She said quickly flying away dropping the flowers.

Above the forest Spyro spots Jewel in a tree and flies down by her.

"Hey Jewel, You like races right?" Spyro asked.

"yeah, so what" She answered.

"How about it, you and Ember race, prize Danix's heart, starting is the falls" Spyro continued.

"You got it" Jewel replied.

"Now everyone's here" Spyro said with a smile.

"This will be like a capture the gem ring race, so the first person to reach the end going through all the rings and obtaining Danix's White Emerald will be the winner" Zack continued.

Danix flew and sat by Flame, but was surprised and shocked by the way he was so badly hurt.

"Whoa!" Danix sounded off.

"Don't even ask" Flame said seriously.

"Dragoness on your mark" Spyro started.

Jewel and Ember came up to the starting line.

"Get set" Zack added.

Jewel and Ember took their stance to push themselves forward into flight.

"Go!" Zack and Spyro said at the same time.

And off they were in a burst of speed. Ember gained the lead going through the rings. Danix kinda got worried the fact of being the mate of someone he didn't love terrified him.

"What you give up and faced the fact that me and Danix were meant for each other?" She said with a smirk.

"Hm" Jewel said not impressed.

She gave a burst of speed passing Ember with a smile and making Ember spin a little out of control.

"Hey" Ember said angrily.

Jewel zoomed through the rings, making Danix feel better.

Zack wasn't very amused and just wanted to keep a watch on them.

"No!" Ember said trying to move faster.

Jewel made one more burst of speed grabbing Danix's Emerald and ending at the finish line.

"Hehehehe I win" Jewel said holding the necklace I her mouth.

"And the winner is Jewel" Spyro announced.

Jewel came to Danix and gave him his Emerald and they kissed.

"It's not fair!" Ember shouted.

"Ember you lost, let it go, come on Jewel let's go" Danix said feeling kinda bad for Ember.

"We can still be friends"

Danix flew off with Jewel. Ember lied down and cried.

Ember you ok?" Flame asked.

"Ember you've got to understand that Danix doesn't love you and There's many other dragons out there, Danix will only see you as a friend. All I'm saying that you should drop all of this and move on...maybe to someone that's been by your side through all lot even if it means getting hurt"

"hu?*gasp*Flame look at you" Ember said with tears in her eyes and worried.

"I'll be alright, but what about you?"

"I've said enough I think I'll go and lie down for a little while" He continued.

Flame turned his back and started to walk away.

"Flame, wait I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking" Ember told him.

"Ember if your playing games, I'm leaving" Flame said not sure.

"I was looking at nonsense, I let my brain work while my heart wasn't" She continued.

" The Truth is...I love you. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's always been you, but I couldn't see it." She continued.

Flame came to her watched her in the eyes and kissed her.

"Ember I love you and forgive you" Flame said looking into the eyes.

Flame and Jewel flew off to get Flame feeling better in the cave.

Jewel and Danix were at a nearby having fun. Jewel grabbed Danix and started kissing him. She pounced on him and they rolled down the hill to the bottom.

"I love you" Jewel told Danix.

"I love you too" Danix replied.

"I loved the song you sang to me" Jewel told him.

"I kinda cheated with that one I mixed up a human world song to make it" Danix told her.

"It doesn't matter anyway" Jewel replied smiling.

"Maybe a poem I thought of just now will help" Danix added.

Danix stood up with Jewel and looked into her eyes. He cleared his throat and began.

_As I look at you_

_Your scales glimmer in the sun,_

_Like the morning dew_

_You are more beautiful,_

_than a most precious jewel_

_I will be there for you,_

_Just you will for me_

_I will fight in any duel for you,_

_because you are my Jewel._

Danix ended with a bow.

"That was beautiful" Jewel said with happy tears in her eyes.

"So are you" Danix replied.

Jewel pounced on him and started kissing him. Danix laughed like a new-born dragon.

"What's with the laughter?" Jewel asked.

"It tickles" He said with laughter.

"It's my only known weakness for anything even in the Human world" Danix continued with laughter.

Jewel stopped and lied down for a while.

"Payback" Danix yelled.

He tackled her playfully and tickled her. She laughed and laughed. He stopped and walked over to a rose he saw grabbed by the part with no thorns and over to Jewel. He put it down by Jewel.

"As much as this rose is red and more I love you" Danix said.

"Danix sweetie, I love you too" Jewel replied.

Danix looked at Jewel and stopped at the necklace around her neck that had pearls and Diamonds meeting to a small piece of a white emerald and wristband.

"Where'd you get that necklace and wristband?"

"Well I don't know" Jewel answered.

"It kinda looks like mine" Danix told her.

Then they here a roar of a dragon and when they looked up they saw an adult purple dragon.

"It can't be" Jewel said.

"It's Malefor" Danix said with a little fear.

Spyro and Cynder were eating some fish and meat. They were having a good time talking.

"That Danix sure something" Spyro said chewing on a fish.

"Yeah, Spyro I have something to tell you" Cynder replied.

"Me too" Spyro added.

"Ok here it goes" Cynder thought.

"Oh man can I really say it" Spyro thought.

"I love you" They said at the same time.

Cynder blushed.

"Um...well...I've always loved you" Spyro said nervously.

"So what do we do know?" Spyro asked.

"We're practically on a date already so..." Spyro continued, but Cynder stopped him.

She came up to him and kissed him. When they broke Spyro was speechless.

Then when he lied down and looked up he saw Malefor.

"No!" Spyro said in disbelief.

All the young dragons flew up to him ready to attack except Zack.

"Ah crud, don't attack you don't understand" Malefor yelled.

"Why should we listen to you?" Danix said ready to drive his horns into his back.

"Because I am your father" Malefor told him seriously.

"That's a lie" Danix said in anger.

"If was against you all of you would be dead" Malefor continued.

Danix just tackled him, but didn't move him an inch. The others were about to fire at him when Zack flew up at the speed of light and did an electric discharge at them knocking them out.

Malefor thanked them and him and Zack tied them up in the cave until the guardians came.

"Man I'm telling you this didn't go as plan" Zack told Malefor.

"Good thing you should up" Malefor replied.

Zack lied down in front of the cave.

"The electricity took a toll on my body" Zack continued.

"I won't be able to move for another day as easily" Zack added.

"Then rest, you're gonna need it" Terrador said coming in with the other dragons.


	21. Chapter 21 Memory Return

**The White Dragon**

**Good thing Zack came just in time to knock out his friends or someone would have gotten hurt. Anyway this will be the end of the use of age change and amnesia. Now Danix and his friends will remember what they have during their amnesia and before. And if anyone have any questions on how Danix sings the song, I mixed up and changed "We are Young" by FUN. I own nothing, but my characters and places. Also I would like to say that I have poll on who you would like to die in the story because of Corruptor. I'm just trying to make the story more interesting. Oh and some part of this story maybe kind of unrealistic to happen, you will probably understand when you get there. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 21**

**Memory Return, Darkness, and the Chronicler **

Danix woke up, seeing that his friends and himself bind by a diamond he thought. He looked around to see everyone else were already awake. Zack came in the cave with the elder dragons with some meat that was injected with the antidote.

"Zack, what's going on?" Danix asked with anger.

"Everything's gonna be fine just eat the meat" Zack answered.

Malefor and Sophia came with the meat to Danix, Spyro, and Sparix. They just refused and growled at them.

"Rebellious phase, I expected better from you three" Malefor told them.

"Young dragons just eat" Terrador told them seriously.

Danix, Sparix, Spyro and immediately started remembering everything after eating the meat.

"I've got a serious headache" Danix said shaking his head.

The diamond binds disappeared and Danix and his brothers rubbed their heads. Ignacia and Chill came to their daughters gave them the meat after Jewel and Aquanna had their moment of being happy to see their parents. Their parents gave them meat and they were released having a series of headaches. Ember, Terra, Flash, Flame, Frost and Voltria were released after being given the antidote.

"I remember everything now, wait did I really sing weird" Danix said not believing what he did.

"Wow I really had a childish race with Ember because of Danix" Jewel said shaking her head.

"Did I be that stupid and confused as I was back then again?" Ember said feeling stupid.

"Man I can't believe I got beat up by a Dragoness" Flame stated in confusion.

"Wow Frost I never think I'd do that to you" Voltria told him.

"I wasn't myself I was confused" Frost states to her.

"Wow I didn't think I would forget my memory" Cynder said rubbing her head.

"Neither did I" Spyro added.

Flash and Terra are just dazed.

"Ok the antidote's headache side effect will ware off and you will become eighteen in 3...2...1" Sophia explained

"Also it makes immune to spells or forceful attempts to make you forget, the only way for forgetfulness to happen to you guys if you get hit in your head downright hard" Malefor continued.

Danix and friends turned back eighteen. Volteer offered the antidote to Zack.

"I'm not sure" Zack said nervously.

"You'll be fine" Danix assured.

"What if I have a dark evil past" Zack continued.

Danix shrugs.

"Well we'll help with that" Danix added.

Zack ate the meat and started remembering every thing that happened to him. Danix and the others listen to what he says.

**Flashback**

**Few weeks ago**

**"You are born to kill, you will serve me, Corruptor in the new order. You will go and eliminate Danix, the Shadow Dragons have notified me that he is in the Twilight Falls, now go" Corruptor explains.**

**"I understand, Master" Zack says bowing to him.**

**He leaves to kill Danix. A mischievous electric Shadow dragon shocks Zack on the head, because he's lower rank than him. Something happens in Zack's brain making ache in pain.**

**"Ahh! You idiot, Who do you think you are?" Zack told him in angry dark tone.**

**"I'm a four star general, idiot" The Shadow Dragon answered then maniacally laughs.**

**Zack just dashes away with electricity coursing through his body and electricity gets to his brain making him crash. When he woke up he didn't remember anything.**

**End Flashback **

"So your part of Corruptor's army?" Danix asked.

"I don't feel like I was supposed to" Zack answered.

Then a surge of head aches come back to him. Again they listen to him.

**Flashback**

**Three years back**

**"Zack, bro" His brother said to him.**

**"What is it, Fang" Zack asked his Ice and Fire hybrid brother.**

**"I'm just saying now that we're fifteen shouldn't we be learning to hunt with father?" Fang asked.**

**"I have the feeling to, but you know mother" Zack replies.**

**"I know" Fang said feeling glum.**

**"We will probably do it, just not know" Zack told his brother assuring him to make him feel better.**

**End Flashback **

"How did you become a minion of a ruthless killer of Corruptor?" Spyro asked.

"I think It was after he got control of Warfang, He came into our home. He took me and my family inside Warfang's unused Temple and tried to gain control of our minds. He wanted us because of our unique way of fighting back and powers. He didn't get through to my brother and parents and locked them up. But for me he was successful I was fully controlled. My assignment was to kill my own parents and for a moment I realized what I did and cried. I had blood all over me and soon the darkness came back and I wasn't the same. He kept my brother alive to try to gain his mind, but my brother was strong-minded and had a strong will. He's still imprisoned " Zack explained his eyes filling up with tears.

Zack immediately was sobbing for his loss and what he had done.

Danix became angry, but instead of changing color or turning into Dark Danix, he used his Earth element and made a second room and put up some torches.

"Cynder, come with me" Danix whispered to his dark dragoness.

"Alright" She said kind of confused.

He entered the room while Zack was still sobbing and discussed would they do.

"Cynder, you and I know as much what Zack is going through" Danix whispered to her.

"It was because a war device that made John my brother to die easier when he was killed. It was a type of explosive from a recent war that some kids showed him when he was fifteen and it went off by mistake and the explosion messed up his heart and it beat irregular so when he was killed his heart pumped to fast and more blood was pouring out than suppose to and when help came, it was too late. So indirectly a war killed him. I blamed myself for my loss, because first I was supposed to go to grocery and I complained cause i had homework and I let him go" Danix shed a tear and wiped I away.

"So what I'm saying is that we have to help him in any way we can to make him stop blaming himself and stop crying" Danix continued.

"Alright, what do we do exactly?" She asked.

"First we'll get him something to eat, take care of him until he get's at the anger or avenging state and by the end of the war he will feel better, but we cannot let him go to the vengeance state and we have to make him realize he's not the only" Danix explained.

"Understood" Cynder replied.

Danix and Cynder left the room and went toward Zack who was still sobbing. Danix turned into his human form. He picked Zack up and took him outside for fresh air. He turned to Zack and spoke to him gently.

"Zack look at me, right now" He said serious.

Zack looked at him.

"Your not the only one" Danix told him.

"It hurts so much, I..."Zack trailed off.

"You don't think about how much lives were ruined, because the Dark element, many died, many suffered and many regret for the things they didn't mean to do" Danix said looking over to the others.

They nodded in agreement especially Terrador and Malefor.

"You have to stand strong, you may cry, but their times you be strong" Danix told him.

"I was kind of in the control of darkness, I was the Terror of the Skies for crying out loud" Cynder added.

"I lost many comrades on dangerous missions while at war for the first time" Terrador stated.

"Terror of the Skies is nothing compared to being Dark master for a lot of my life" Malefor quoted.

"See now they all told you this let's a bite to eat, I'm starving aren't you" Danix told him.

That made everyone laugh and they went got some sheep to eat. After Zack was done eating he went to bed to rest.

"Wow Danix you really have grown much old chap" Cyril commented proud of Danix.

"Thanks, Cyril" Danix replies.

Soon visions appear in Danix's head so he decided to get an empty book and draw them down. Surprisingly he was a good drawer. When the other young dragons saw him drawing it was like he was in a trance. His eyes were pale like he was blind but he wasn't. Jewel was worried about him. He finished drawing and put the book down and his eyes returned to normal blue. Jewel picked it up and looked at what he drew, first there was a well detailed drawing of what seemed to be an all out battle between Danix and the Corruptor. He subtitled each drawing this one was "The Final Battle", The next one was "The Outcome" It was a drawing of them looking up at the Dragon constellation reappearing again.

"Danix what are these about, why did you draw these?"Jewel asked.

"Their my visions, that my mother told me about" Danix answered.

Danix took the book and lied down on his bed.

"Danix, you know I'm worried about you" Jewel told him holding his tail.

Danix then had another vision and drew it. It was Jewel and himself holding tails and between them were three dragon eggs, he titled this "A New Beginning" and he drew a dragoness he had in a vision of before. She had white scales like his mother and himself, red scarlet eyes like Jewel and had a White Emerald. The title of this one was "The White dragon Legacy". He folded the pages, slipped his tail out of Jewel's and flew outside to think leaving the book on the bed. Jewel looked into the book and saw the two other pictures. She then wrote in front of the book, Visions. She walked toward him.

"Give me the book please" Danix asked.

He went into the trance drew a picture of Dark Danix with Jewel terrified. He titled it "I'm Sorry". The next picture was Jewel and the others hurt with Dark Danix watching them die. He didn't give a title to this one. Jewel reached for the book, but he wouldn't give it up.

"Sorry Jewel, but you can't see what's in it now" Danix told her.

"Just I don't want you to be hurt" Danix continued looking down at the ground.

"Why would I be hurt, Why won't you let me see it?" She asked.

"Maybe it's for your own good" Danix said to her with teary eyes.

"I love you Jewel, you know that right" Danix continued.

"Danix I'll always know that, but I'm worried about you" Jewel said almost breaking into tears.

"I need to talk to someone else, after I'm done taking a rest" Danix said heading for his rest.

Danix then placed a lock on the book, with only one key he could only have. He held the book tightly and went to bed. Jewel went over by him to comfort him.

"Danix what's wrong" She thought.

Danix woke up to see that all the guys were gone and who were left... the dragoness. Jewel slept soundly next to him.

"Whatever they left, might as well ask Cynder instead, She's understanding" Danix thought.

Danix crept out of bed holding the book tight with his tail. He headed over to where Cynder slept and what surprised Danix was that she sucked her thumb...ur...claw. He thought maybe it was a way to go into the innocent childhood she never it seemed to surprise Danix more when it seemed like she was having a bad dream.

"Well it's seems pretty bad, maybe if I rub her back, It helps when I do it to Jewel" Danix whispered.

Danix rubbed her back and he saw her smile a little. She kind of made a little sound because it comforted her.

"Did she just purr, no wait it was a murr? She's just like her sister " Danix thought.

"Maybe I should just go back?" Danix thought.

Danix walked back toward his bed.

Cynder slowly opened her eyes seeing Danix walking away and grabbed Danix's leg with her tail.

"Um what do you need, Danix?" She said then yawning softly.

She let go of his leg as he turned around.

"It's this personal book I need to talk to you about" He said in down tone.

Danix looked like he wasn't himself at all. Cynder worried, but wondered why would he ask her for advice of all dragons.

"You maybe wondering why I'm asking you for advice of all dragons" Danix said to her feeling kind of awkward.

"Yeah and have you been reading my mind again?" Cynder quoted.

"Nope" Danix said feeling hurt.

"How did you know what I thought then?" She asked.

Danix shrugged and said, "Lucky guess".

"Anyway I can't ask anyone else, they'll be either scared or worried" Danix told her.

"Let me see, the book" Cynder said holding her claw out to receive it.

She looked at the first four pages. She smiled.

"Danix, what's wrong there's nothing to worry about, these are good visions" Cynder told him in a happy tone.

"Cynder you need to see the others to understand" Danix said sadly.

She turned the page and saw the pictures. She was speechless. She gave out a tear. Danix took the book. He started walking back to bed, but fainted.

"Danix, get up" Cynder yelled worried.

Jewel woke up surprised at what she saw immediately when she woke up.

"Danix!" Jewel said worried.

She check his breathing. Not a single breath did she feel, but his heart still gave a beat.

"He's not breathing" She told Cynder.

"Mother, Sophia something's wrong with Danix" Cynder yelled.

"His hearts still beating" Jewel told Cynder.

Sophia and Ignacia got him up onto the bed and used some red gems. It didn't work. The other dragoness came in Sophia checked his heart, it stopped. After a few minutes, the male dragons just came in from hunting.

"What's wrong with Danix?!" Spyro asked.

"We don't know" Sophia answered.

"We need Volteer to send pulses of electricity to Danix's heart to start it again" Ignacia ordered.

"Every young dragon please go out" Malefor ordered.

Jewel and the others reluctantly walked out. Malefor saw and sensed something in Danix's heart when Volteer started it back up.

"Everyone give me space I know what to do" Malefor yelled.

Malefor went up to Danix. He then stabbed his claws right around Danix's heart.

"Are you trying to kill him?!" Volteer shouted grabbing his arm.

"No he's my son, I'm saving his life, damn it" Malefor yelled at Volteer with a glare.

He deepened the stab and Danix's blood poured. Malefor claws glowed purple and a smoke-like darkness gave away a bit from Danix's heart out of his chest. He then removed his bloody claws out. The blood on Danix's body moved slowly back into the holes in Danix's chest and the holes miraculously closed up and healed. Danix began to breathe slowly again. Sophia cleaned the blood off Malefor's hand.

"Danix's gonna be alright now, He just needs" Malefor told them.

"What did you do? That was truly remarkable" Cyril said still shocked.

"It is an old medical technique from the ancestors, but it is highly dangerous and can kill a patient even in a condition similar to Danix. There's a darkness in Danix and I simply calmed it down and sealed it to an extent that it can't fully control Danix." Malefor explained.

"Why not remove it permanently?" Volteer asked.

"Since it's a part of Danix's being, He won't be the same or worse it can kill him" Malefor continued.

"How is it that Danix has this Darkness?" Terrador asked.

"It's because of Sophia's and my past, because of Sophia's path of light and my decided faith of darkness, It's in Danix, Sparix and Spyro. Dark Spyro was made because of convexity in the Eternal Darkness, but it was always in his heart sealed" Malefor answered.

"Let the others come in to see him, he'll be better if he wakes up to see his mate" Malefor smiled looking at Sophia.

Cyril let Jewel and the others back in to see Danix. Jewel went up to Danix and put her claw on his chest to feel a heart beat.

"So what happened to Danix? Is he going to be ok?" Spyro asked.

"Just know that he's going to be alright" Sophia answered.

"Just let him rest" Malefor added.

Two days past and Danix slept or at least that's what his friends thought. Danix woke up in a place that looked familiar to him.

"Where am I, Is this the place I think it is?" Danix asked himself.

He looked around the island, but what surprised him was that he realized that he was transparent.

"What the heck happened to my body?!" He yelled freaked out.

He ran around trying to look for his body and all he remembered is that he fainted.

"Why am I transparent? Am I dead?!" Danix yelled still freaking out.

He ran around the outside of the island until he ran right through the walls entering a room with a huge pool that looked like the Pool of Visions but it was a blue.

"Wow Danix your finally here" Ignitus said behind Danix.

"Ignitus can you tell me what's going on with me and why am I here in the White Isle?" Danix asked really wanting to know what is happening.

"Danix your body is in Twilight Falls, and I got you here to teach you how to use your element of time and telekinesis, the telekinesis is what you use to read minds, so I will help you communicate with others that can talk to you back" Ignitus explained.

"Ok, but before we start what's that blue pool" Danix asked.

"That is the Dimensional Oasis, It allows me to see what happens in different dimensions" Ignitus answered.

Danix looked into it and saw Kai playing Danix's video game. It was like he was beating the game. Danix saw that he was going into Warfang as Danix and going to beat the final boss.

"I wonder" Danix thought.

"Danix, come chop chop we go t a lot to do" Ignitus told him.

Danix was about to see it when he saw himself in another room.

"No dilly-dallying, young dragon" Ignitus said while they now walked on to another room that led to a wide and huge hall that had a Dragon Statue that resembled Danix and some other statues of Dragons.

"What is this place?" Danix asked.

"This the Hall of Legends and Legacy" Ignitus explained.

"Wow this place is remarkable" Danix told Ignitus amazed.

The room had different gems, crystals and things that seemed to be of great importance. Danix looked on to a statue that looked like himself.

"Who's that dragon? I feel like I know him" He said pointing to the statue.

"Well you should, He's the first White Dragon, Acerioros or what his friends called him..." Ignitus.

"Ace" Danix finished.

"How did you know?" Ignitus asked.

"Well I don't know It just came to me" Danix answered.

"Well I'll continue and over here is the first beautiful Purple Dragon who was also Ace's mate, Kiarania"

"Wait how is that possible, It will be like my parents are related" Danix said feeling weird about it.

"You have a lot to learn Danix, It was not always the same like now in the present. Well you are the first White Dragon to have a parent who is also a White Dragon, is as with Spyro and your father Malefor, also a Purple Dragon. Your parents were born from regular dragons having no special gift, but good dragons they were."

"That makes sense" Danix replies.

"Shall we move on" Ignitus said walking toward other statues.

"These are first dragons to live in the Dragon Realms, Dragons weren't always in the Dragon Realms, but places like the Human world." Ignitus explained.

"That would explain all the fairy tales about Dragons, knights slaying dragons in the Middle Ages, Chinese Dragons in Ancient China, Vikings having battles with Dragons, and the Loch Ness Monster is or was probably a water dragon" Danix quoted.

"Yes there were some differences with humans in the past, because some humans didn't except us, We were too different to them and to make it worst like almost all creatures there were the deviant ones trying to take over the world so humans took us as threats forcing us to leave and soon we found away to the Dragon Realms. There were few who didn't leave. They were either killed or went in hiding until they lived their lives and died." Ignitus continued.

"These dragons were the ones who found this realm, Blaze the Fire Dragon, Freezon the Ice Dragon, Spark the Electric Dragon, Terrano the Earth Dragon, Breeze the Wind Dragon, Shade the Shadow Dragon, Ivy the Poison Dragon, and Scar the Fear Dragon" Ignitus added.

"Who's that one over there with the cobwebs and dust?" Danix asked observing the old statue.

"That was the first Dark Dragon, Claw, He was a good dragon teaching other young Dark dragons, until the Darkness corrupted him, but the first White Dragon Ace defeated him and ended the War of the Realms he started. It included a plan to taking over both The Dragon Realms and the Human World" Ignitus answered.

"Now you need to begin your training" Ignitus stated Danix and himself walked to another room.

"Remember this creature" Ignitus quoted as a dark figure walked up with red eyes and sharp teeth.

"Ah Predator, those things are dangerous, even I had a hard time with them" Danix told Ignitus.

"I know, that's why I made this, It's a an illusion, but it can kill you. I have reason to believe that Corruptor will bring them back through some Shadow Dragons as I have seen in the Chronicler Pool of Visions" Ignitus explained.

"Now go on near it" Ignitus said giving him a shove.

Danix walked up near the Predator cautiously.

"Oh and Danix once in battle your Elements don't work, now begin" Ignitus said quickly.

"What!" Danix shouted not believing this.

The Predator pounced at Danix, making him fall to his back. Danix held it's muzzle as it tried to bite at his neck. Then came like nine more Predators from thin air, out of nowhere. They all pounced at him. Danix whacked them with his tail sending them flying to the wall. They regrouped and again biting and clawing at him. They tore some of his scales off, making him roar in pain.

"Don't worry your body isn't here, but you can still feel pain since these are spirit like Predators " Ignitus shouted.

The clawed at him and tore big pieces of his meat...ur... spirit meat or something. He bit at him it was like they were going to kill him. Danix then became his human form and fought them. He grabbed one and started to tear one apart by opening its mouth till it broke open its jaw. One took a bite at his arm and the blood ran down onto the angrily threw across the room .

Soon a predator bite at his neck. The blood poured down on his body, dripping in to the floor. Danix's hand became a claw and he stabbed the predator's heart and slowly ripped it's heart out. The predator screeched in pain. He held the heart in his claw and a dark aura came around Danix and he crushed it. Danix scales changed to black and the end of his tail became a blade and all his wounds healed.

"I've had enough, you disgusting useless, vile creatures. Prepare to go on with the rest I've killed" Danix said in a dark tone.

To Ignitus surprise, He used Dragon time and slowed timed down. And in Ignitus point of view Danix as if by super speed stabbed the hearts of the predators and chopping the leaders head off with blood everywhere and the Predators disappearing in smoke. Danix became his normal self walking up to Ignitus.

"Now what shall we do next" Danix said with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22 Sword

**The White Dragon**

**Something is really weird is going on with Danix, I mean the dark aura coming over him and the merciless phases. Looks like it's going to be a while before Danix is going to become himself. Danix's family and friends understand him, but can they really trust him or is he going to become another Malefor. Anyway on to Disclaimers. Disclaimers: I own nothing but my places and OCs. If anyone has any idea how I should end the story pm me. Oh and Please Review or by the power of the first White Dragon, Ace, I will banish thee from the story. Just kidding. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 22**

**The Swords of Aces**

Danix came up to Ignitus after becoming his normal self. His blue eyes that+

"Now what shall we do next?" Danix asked with a smile.

"Well...let's you have to study the ancient arts of the White Dragons while I set up what you're going to do next" Ignitus answered feeling uneasy.

"Alright" Danix said then leaving the room.

"He's changed" Ignitus thought.

Danix went to the library he saw a little earlier. He found a book on Ace titled War Journal.

"Well might as well read this, maybe it can help with the war" Danix thought.

He read the words that were written with a feather pen, some words could not be read:

**Week One of War**

** It has been years since I left my home. The ... World has been threatened and we have to move to the new camps. My mate, Kiariania though being one of the most independent of leaders, such as I, worries for me. To think that this war started because something that was from what we Dragons and ... come from. The ... has caused a great damage to worlds. Troops were sent to the ... Falls to investigate strange occurence stated by a simple ... of truth. Well they found one thing, a clue , a piece of a map of some kind. We hope it leads us to something useful****.**

Danix turned the pages but the rest were completely illegible until he stopped at the last entry.

**Last Week of War**

** This week, the war ended. The... has surrendered and we are vivtorious. I've hidden one of the ancient treasures somewhere in the Ancient Dragon Temple of the White Isle. I will give my Journal to the Chronicler for safe keeping. The treasures have been a problem in the wrong hands and hope that if used again, It will be given to a kind-hearted responsible dragon. It is a time of peace for now and hope to start a family and begin my new life with my mate. If one is reading this I say,your destiny points the way.**

"Your destiny points the way? What does that mean?" Danix thought scratching his head.

Danix put the book back and something fell out.

"What's this?" He thought.

He picked it up and it was a silver-colored locket with an old piece of yarn to go over someone's neck. He opened it and found that it had a note.

It said:

**The treasure you seek can be found with what always points the same way as a pigeons beak.**

"Riddles? Ok fine. Wait how does he know about pigeons when there's none in the Dragon Realms? Unless he came with the first dragons into the Dragon Realms" Danix thought confused.

He scratched his head so much, people might think he had came in to see how he was doing because he was ready.

"Ah Danix I see you found it, well I guess I'll give you the Sword of Light, but you'll have to conmmunicate using telekinisis" Ignitus said with a smile yet feeling worried. "Also I have a gift for you"

Danix put the clue in the locket and put it around his neck. The old piece of yarn look just like the one for his Emerald.

"I really need to replace this yarn" Danix thought.

"Danix now I want you to try to communicate with Jewel" Ignitus told him seriously.

"Ok, this should be easy" Danix replied with confidence.

"Concentrate on her think nothing, but her ok and you'll get it" Ignitus explained.

Danix did just that. He just had her image in his mind. She is beatiful he thought. Then he got in touch.

"Jewel" Danix thought.

Back at the Twilight Falls, Jewel heard his voice.

"Danix are you awake?" She said.

She went to find a sleeping body.

"No Jewel my Spirit is not there and don't worry Im not dead. Ignitus is helping me. And one more thing" Danix told her.

"Yes Danix" Jewel thought.

"I love you" Danix replied.

Danix ended it there and went back to Ignitus.

"You did it and now you can have one of the Swords of Aces and this the Dragon Realms map" Ignitus said congratulating him.

He gave Danix the items. Danix took the next few minutes to visit the Statue of Ace. He then something odd by it. It was a compass and Danix realized what the riddle meant.

"Can I have this Ignitus?" Danix asked.

"It does belong to you" Ignitus answered.

"Ignitus thank you" Danix said politely giving Ignitus a hug.

"No thank you and good luck, I have faith in you" Ignitus replied.

"You now must go" Ignitus told him.

"Alright" Danix said happily.

At that Danix woke up at his bed with the items, the sword shrunk and Danix decided to put it in th locket. Jewel was sleeping by him, her head resting on his chest. Danix took the time to take a rest also, because it was midnight.

Danix woke up and found that Jewel was cooking some breakfast. Danix tippy-toed behind her and asked, "Can I help you?".

"Danix your awake!" Jewel shouted with happiness.

She hugged him, holding him tight constantly kissing him. Danix just melted in her arms. They stared into each others eyes and shared a passionate kiss. When they broke Danix explained everything that happened.

"I'm just glad your alright" Jewel told him.

"Alright what are you making?" Danix asked hungry.

"Some fish, I'm trying to make it better, the moles always put some greens and I want to make it to be better than them" Jewel explained.

"Alright, want you need is parsley, lemons, olive oil, lettuce and tomatoes" Danix replied,

He got all the necessary items, a cooking pan and plates. He placed the some lettuce and tomatoes on the plates. Danix poured some olive oil in the pan. He put over a nice hot fire he made and placed the fish into the pan and it sizzled, the aroma filled the air. Danix chopped the parsley with his claws and put it on the fish. When the fish was done cooking, he cut it into four peices and placed it on a plate.

"Bonappetite" Danix said with smile.

"I not sure a want any" Jewel said looking at the fish.

"Give a try" Danix said with pleading eyes.

"Alright no need for sad eyes" Jewel said then looking back at the fish.

Danix got a fork and fed a peice to her. Her eyes lit up, the fish tastes so good.

"This fish it's not good" Jewel told Danix.

"I don't get it I even put my secret spice when you weren't looking" Danix replied.

"No it's Fantastic" Jewel said she grabbed the plate eating the rest.

"I knew no one could resist my cooking" Danix said with a smile.

Danix prepared the rest of the fish and ate one while Jewel called the others. When Danix was finished he went out the cave and practiced his elements. He wanted to try something new. He went into the woods.

"The sun is made of fire so why not take energy from it" Danix thought.

He took the heat from the sun and he he caught on fire. Then he started to sink down.

"Ok I'll just put myself out" He said nervously.

He tried breathing water but it came out as steam.

"Ok, can my life get any better" Danix said with sarcasm.

His wings became stuck against side.

"The sun is too hot for this" Danix thought.

He then tried using the earth element, but it made it worst. The the earth was so hot it melted making it hard to move and burst out of there and lava started form.

"Oh wow I never thought this would happen how exciting" Danix said sarcastically.

Danix then used his telekinisis to try to contact Jewel.

"Jewel help I'm stuck in the forest floor, I can't move and theirs lava flowing upward, oh and I'm on fire" Danix said not sounding in any way scared or concerned.

"Ok Danix we'll be there" Jewel thought.

Jewel, Cynder, and Aquanna flew out the cave toward the forest to find Danix stuck.

"Yeah the girls are here to rescue me" Danix said with sarcasm.

"Um, what's wrong Danix" Cynder asked

"Well I'm bored, this in no way is exciting or scary as it use to be" Danix answered.

"Ok, we'll get you out" Jewel replied.

Aquanna put out the fire with her water. Jewel and Cynder claws with their tail and pulled.

"Ouch! Cynder watch it with that tail blade" Danix shouted in pain.

"Sorry" Cynder replied.

They soon pulled him out and he was burnt black.

"Look we're twining, Cynder" Danix said with a smile.

"Danix we need to cure those burns" Jewel said worriedly.

At that Danix's burns healed aand he became his normal white.

"How'd you do that?" Aquanna asked.

"Well I don't know" Danix answered.

They left at that and flew back to find Spyro practicing his elements with the Gaurdians and Malefor.

Danix sat down to observe Spyro's tactics battle and flaws. Spyro practiced with Volteer, Flash, and Zack on accelerating his speed. Spyro gave it try, but ultimately lost control and crashed into a tree.

"Your putting to much electricity into it" Danix told Spyro.

"Got it" Spyro replied.

This time Spyro used a good amount of electricity but he didn't control it very well got electricuted.

"You need to focus the electricity around your body" Danix said that made Spyro irritated.

"I wanna see you try" Spyro yelled.

"I already have" Danix said with a smile and right behind him facing the other direction.

"How'd you?" Spyro asked.

"Well I coursed the electricity to my body, legs, and claws away from the heart and brain so I don't get electricity" Danix answered.

"Oh and I almost forgot to tell the rest of you guys what happened to me when I got into a "coma" " Danix added.

He explained everything to everyone about what happened besides the part about having the sword, because he sensed that darkness was watching.

"Ace..." Spyro wondered.

"So you what do we do? " Zack asked.

"It's not safe in the Dragon Realms anymore. We're leaving to the Human World. It's time we lay low. Right Terrador there are times we have to retreat." Danix said seriously.

The Gaurdians, Sophia, Malefor, Chill, and Ignacia nodded.

"Everyone put on your armor for now. It's not pleasant to see undressed humans" Danix continued.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked.

"Well It wouldn't be much of laying low if we cause a panic, Humans don't know Dragons are real anymore. That knowledge is gone and you guys need to learn how to act, walk, and dress like them." Danix explained.

"Well alright, what do we carry?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing, we leave now" Danix answered.

"Mother shall we" Danix tells his mom.

They transport everyone to the Human World and coincidently in Kai's home in the night.

**Author's Notes: I appreciate all reader's reviews and comments. You may judge this story in the sense that it is either great or needs some work, but remember this is my first story. I will make more in the future and I hope they will be as good as this one or better. Remeber to read and review. Until the next chapter, later.**


	23. Chapter 23 Dragoness Love Me

**The White Dragon**

**Well looks like Danix needs to have the Swords of Aces to defeat the Dark Element. He has one sword, but where's the other. And the riddle, what does it mean. And there will be a poll on my profile on the names of the next generation that will follow in the end and maybe in a sequel. What else is there to ask? How will the Danix's friends look in the Human World? Does Cynder clean under her shackles? Will Danix have trouble with romance? What has Kai been doing all this time? Did he beat Danix's game? How did it end? How will Danix react Jewel's human appearance? All these questions will be answered in this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my characters and places. Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**Chapter 23**

**Dragoness Love Me, Dragoness loves me not**

"Kai! Are you home?!" Danix yelled.

"Is that you, Danix?" Kai asked in a another room.

"Yeah who do you think it is?" Danix replied.

"Ah Danix?" Kai said as he entered the living room.

"Yeah can we crash here?" Danix asked.

"It's strictly, because of hour mission" Jewel added barely standing with the armor on making her voice sound deeper.

"Hmm, well ok I already had an Idea something like this would happen after I played the game" Kai quoted.

"What do you mean?" Danix asked.

"Instead of here you were in an empty world where you made a friend that helped you find a sword" Kai answered.

"I have clothes for you guys, I figured you'd need them since your Dragons" Kai continued.

"Alright, first mom can you teach the others how to walk" Danix told her.

"I can walk just fine" Spyro stated.

He took one step and he fell, but Cynder caught him almost falling her self.

"I think you need to learn, there's no tail son" Malefor quoted.

"I'm going to talk with Kai" Danix added.

He walked with Kai to the kitchen.

"Kai how did the game end?" Danix asked.

"HA Danix trying to find the easy way out, classic Danix" Kai answered.

Danix lifted Kai up by his shirt with Kai struggling to let him go.

"I'm serious the faith of our worlds are at stake and in my hands" Danix continued.

"Danix put me down" Kai said struggling to get free.

Danix put him down.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's happening to me" Danix apologized.

"I may not understand as much, but ok I'll tell you that you defeat the Corruptor in the game" Kai replied.

"Does anyone die?" Danix asked seriously.

"I...I don't know" Kai answered.

"Don't lie to me Kai!" Danix shouted.

"I'm not lying, It doesn't say. After you defeat the Corruptor, Ace speaks with you and You are seen flying with Jewel after the credits.

"Alright" Danix replied before leaving to the living room with Kai.

When they enter the living room everyone is walking straight with clothes on .When Danix lays his eyes on Jewel his eyes and Emerald become pink. Jewel had red scarlet eyes, beautiful golden blond curly hair, a beautiful red dress, red lipstick, a matching red pair of pumps(High-heels) and a red purse. Cynder with her green emerald eyes, beautiful black straight hair, had a beautiful black sparkling dress, black high heels, and black purse. Ember had her cute blue eyes, straight light blond hair, wearing a pink dress, pink high heels, and a pink purse. Voltria with her beautiful blond hair , Her bright yellow eyes, wearing a bright yellow dress, yellow heels, and a yellow purse. Aquanna had black hair, her blue eyes shined, wearing a blue dress, blue heels and had a blue purse. Terra had her green eyes with her bright green dress, green heels and green purse.

"Am I looking at a rainbow of goddesses?" Danix asked.

Jewel and the girls giggled, but their respective looked at him angrily wearing their suits.

Danix shook his head and his eyes became his normal blue.

"Come on It's my love struck emotion and you've got to admit they are beautiful" Danix said with a smile.

"Is it a little too much?" Kai asked.

"Yeah a little, just get them some tees with their respective eye colors and some blue or black jeans and white sneakers and for the night some pajamas or something I don't know. Make it a little more casual" Danix answered.

"Alright I've got pajamas" Kai continued.

"Oh and Kai" Danix continued.

"Yes Danix" Kai said.

"Thanks" Danix replied.

"Oh and since I did some renovations there's a lot of guest rooms" Kai added.

"Yeah I noticed" Danix said with a smile.

"Good I did it in advanced and can afford this" Kai added.

They all took some pajamas putting them on and went inside the bedrooms and them on to sleep. Danix was kind of glad to sleep in a normal bed.

"Why don't we have these kinds of beds in the Dragon Realms?" Danix asked Jewel.

"We do just not in the Temple" Jewel answered.

"Alright" Danix responded.

"I love you" Jewel told Danix.

"I love you too" Danix replied then held her close.

"Danix promise me that you'll never love another dragoness" Jewel told Danix as she turned around and look into his eyes.

"Well I can't promise that" Danix said as he stroked her hair.

"What? Are you serious?!" She asked in disgust and disbelief.

"Yeah she'll look beautiful " Danix answered.

"I...I can't believe what your telling me... I don't want to talk to you" Jewel replied.

"Yeah she'll look a lot like you" Danix continued.

"What are you saying? Why are you telling me this?" Jewel said angrily.

Danix kissed her on her forehead.

"She'll be as beautiful as you and when she meets you she'll call you mommy" Danix told her with a big smile on his face.

Jewel was left speechless.

"Jewel I'll always be with you, when this war is over I'll first maybe live alone for a while and we'll get married, have kids, and be happy" Danix added.

Jewel just kissed him and kissed him. And again Danix melts.

That morning Danix woke up with the thought of something missing in this whole adventure. He then remembered that there was no, funny, cowardly, annoying character. He thought for while and remembered Sparx was missing.

"I miss that little knuckled head though he was a pain on the tail" Danix thought.

He quietly crept out of bed and headed for breakfast to see Spyro in Kai's TV room trying to figure out how the Flat screen works, because he was amazed of how it showed video, etc.

"Spyro it's not that serious, about more half the people in this world have one and don't know everything about it" Danix said laughing a bit.

"It's just so awesome" Spyro replied as he watched the TV closely.

"Sit on the couch and don't get so close to the TV or you'll get blind" Kai said as he walked pass entering the Kitchen.

"Hi Kai, what's for breakfast? What ever it will be, don't put to many greens. It could be fish, chicken, beef, pork or even rabbit. And If you wanted to know, dragons eat fruit" Danix said to his friend.

"Alright we'll eat fried eggs, get some orange juice" Kai replied.

As Kai ready breakfast Danix walked to the TV room he bumped into Terrador who looked like a general in his human form.

"Danix we're leaving to the White Isle" Terrador told Danix.

"We can't" Danix said confused.

"Not you, we are, the guardians, Jewel's and your parents. We have decided to go and stay with Ignitus. We've done our parts in this young dragon. Hunter will help you. We will keep in touch" Terrador explained.

Danix looked down thinking about what he just heard.

"I understand" Danix replied.

Before they left everyone said goodbye and in a flash they were gone.

"Well it looks like we've got to do this alone for now. I don't know what to do It's really hard for me." Danix said as he jumped over the couch to sit down and chill.

"Well you just need to figure out how your going to do this" Spyro replied.

"Why do I have to call the shots around here?" Danix asked confused.

"I don't know, you know so much it's like, it's like you can do everything." Kai answered.

"I'm awesome and all but it's not like I would know if the answer be come flying through the window." Danix stated as sunk into the couch.

At that a rock with a note taped to it crashed through the window.

"Come on, I hate does darn juveniles always trying to rob me, I had to pay thousands of dollars for their last damage" Kai said angrily as he searched for the culprits.

"Is that the real reason you renovated the house?" Danix asked.

"No... Yes" He answered.

"Well what did they do?" Danix asked.

"They almost burned my entire house down" Kai answered.

"Let's see what the note says" Danix said as he turned the TV off.

Danix picked up the note and what was written was:

**The answer you seek is a compass.**

Danix thought it was someone being stupid, but he thought about for a few seconds and figured it out. It's the answer to the riddle. As some may say it's because of the iron in a pigeons beak and the magnetic force that helps it find it's way home and because of the same force the compass points north.

"We need to find the compass to find the sword" Danix just said thinking out loud.

"What compass?" Spyro asked confused.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's in this world" Danix said as he pondered.

"Oh and Spyro when you see Cynder call her Cyn" Danix said changing the subject.

"Why?" Spyro said confused

"It scientifically proven that girls like pet names" Kai added.

"I wouldn't say that, but you get it right Spyro" Danix replied.

"Yeah, Alright I'll give it a try" Spyro replied.

"Ok the eggs are ready" Kai continued.

Danix sat down to eat, while the others came out from the upstairs rooms, and Spyro sat down the chair. Seeing Kai's house in Daylight you'd think it was a Five-Star hotel. It had a Victorian design, but it was not much so it can't be too feminine. His TV room is huge with a blue carpet. His Living room is welcoming with blue couches. The kitchen was one you'd think a professional chef would have with A huge counter and an Island with bar chairs in front of it. Both had black granite and white cabinets with pots and pans. And there were decent bedrooms with a fire-place. And there was his lab that was accessed through an elevator.

The girls woke up looking great, while the guys were tired and looking like zombies.

"Good morning" Cynder said with a smile.

"Had a good sleep Cyn" Spyro replied.

"Yeah, Danix stop trying to be a mate counselor, cute nickname by the way" Cynder continued.

"What are you talking about? It was Spyro's idea" Danix replied.

"Oh really, Jewel and I know you, you always do this ever since the day you came and Jewel can tell that was a lie" Cynder explained.

"Alright I admit it I'm just trying to help him out, Cyn" Danix told her.

"Well anyway what happened to you guys you look like the undead" Danix continued.

"Didn't get much sleep last night, to much weird sounds I heard last night, Didn't you hear them" Frost replied.

"Well I'm use to them and besides they're harmless creatures" Danix told him.

"Spy's a heavy sleeper so he didn't hear anything, I guess" Cynder added.

"How did you girls sleep so well?" Danix asked.

"We were looking around the room till we found some ear plugs" Jewel answered.

"Ok" Danix just finishing the conversation.

They sat down to eat and Spyro had to teach them how to eat with forks and spoons. It was difficult, but Kai helped too. Soon Danix and Kai explained to them about a human's daily life and everything about things that are not in the Dragon Realms like vehicles such as cars. After that they got some casual clothes. The guys wore some open buttoned plain long sleeve shirts with the same color as their respective eye colors and a white tee under and some jeans. Danix even made himself look better by replacing his old rope from his Emerald with a chain and putting the locket in his pocket. The girls wore some pure body long sleeve V-neck tee with the same respective colors as their eyes and some boot jeans that covers their black high heels. With an open front white light weight blazers as a bonus. Cynder put on her shackles on her arm as an extra. Surprisingly Danix could see she didn't have to clean under them. She actually takes them off.

"Ok I feel good in this" Jewel said smiling.

"Alright let's try to find the compass" Danix said walking toward the door before stopping himself.

Danix turned around looking at Kai.

"Can you search for any signs of dragon activity from the past around the world?" Danix said hoping he would yes.

"I'll need your DNA, It will search not only biological relatives who were around, but spiritually thanks to the Spirit gems"Kai answered.

"Alright need a scale or blood?" Danix asked.

"Blood and don't use my knives" Kai said seriously.

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"Well there might be led in the blood and It's hard to clean blood and I don't have anything else" Kai answered.

"Really alright Cynder I need your tail blade, I want it to be a clean-cut and in plus I don't like needles or being clawed and I like how your tail tip is a blade" Danix told her.

"Thank you for the compliment" Cynder

Danix changed her into a dragon. She swayed her tail around.

"Don't try to hit my hand too hard or you might cut a vital vein" Danix continued.

"So how much blood do you need?" Danix asked Kai.

"I need half a liter of blood" Kai answered.

"What?!" Danix shouted.

"No need to shout normally before it was a 2 liters and a human body has 5.5 liters of blood, your lucky I fixed that" Kai replied.

"Danix it's going to be fine" Jewel said comforting him.

"Alright" Danix replied then nodding to Cynder to cut him already.

She sliced at his arm and Danix clinched the pain because it nearly was near one of his important veins. Kai quickly got out some wide beakers and collected the blood. Danix's eyes changed quickly from blue to white to green to red to orange it changed frequently till it stopped at dark purple. When Kai got enough blood Danix stopped squeezing his arm and slowly his blood around his arm that didn't get in the beakers poured back into Danix and cut healed up. Danix went down on his knees and breathed heavily with his eyes still purple.

"Danix are you ok?" Jewel asked worried.

"Just give me second to catch my breath" Danix told her.

Danix stood up checking his arm.

"Thank you Cynder, would you like me to clean your tail blade and maybe polish it." Danix told Cynder.

"Alright, but why?" She replied.

"No I just put up the offer" Danix told her.

"Ok" Cynder said unsure.

Danix eyes again changed to pink. He got a two cloth's one damp the other with polish. Danix first cleaned her of the blood as she sat down.

"Cynder what do want from Spyro?" Danix asked.

"Why are asking her these personal questions?" Ember asked.

"Shh wait your turn I'm here with my first client" Danix responded.

"Client? What do you mean client?" Jewel asked.

"Well I'm a mate counselor" Danix told her.

"Ok it's official, he's gone crazy" Flame said.

"Anyway, Cynder what are the traits or qualities you really like and want from your mate? Danix continued.

"Well what I want from Spyro is for him to give me more attention and affection, it's fine though. He is a good listener, caring, loving, and a great person" Cynder replied.

"So what do really want Spyro to do?" Danix asked.

Cynder whispered it in Danix's ear.

"Wow look at the time, your sessions over next" Danix said quickly.

Cynder looked at her tail blade before turning human again and smiled. Ember took the seat and waited patiently for the question and Flame was nervous.

"Well Ember what do you want from Flame?" Danix asked.

"Well Flame is a great and all but I feel that he couldn't protect me if he had too" Ember explained.

"Oooh hard blow for the Flamester, ok so what do you really want from him?" Danix continued.

She whispered it in his ear.

"Great if this keeps up I'll finish faster, next" Danix replied.

Aquanna sat down .

"Well ever since you dragged him out of bed both of you have been hooked" Danix said with a smile.

She giggled. Soon Danix finished with the rest of the Dragoness and it came down to Jewel.

"Well Jewel how do you feel about Danix?" Danix asked with a smile.

"I love you" Jewel answered.

"Good answer" Danix replied.

"Well what do you truly want from him?" Danix asked.

She whispered it in his ear. Danix blushed and his body became red. He was as red as a fresh red tomato.

"Look at the time, my work is done, Kai is the search done" Danix said nervously.

"Nope I need more time" Kai answered.

Danix got up his eyes turned to his normal blue and changed Cynder back to her human form.

Jewel next to him and Danix held her close.

Jewel's eyes became pink and so did the other dragoness.

"Oh crap, I should of known my love-struck emotion had an effect on others" Danix said unhappily.

Danix began to run, but all the dragoness somehow turned back to dragons. They dog piled Spyro. As they fought for Danix, he got caught in the crossfire and each time he got hit he switched between human and dragon form.

"Guys.. Ow!... take control..Watch It!...of your...Stop that!... mates" Danix ordered.

"Nah I think you deserved this, having eyes on our mates" Spyro replied.

"What are you talking about?" Danix asked.

"I visited the Chronicler and snuck a peak at your book. It looks like you were in love with Cynder" Spyro said angrily.

"Come on...SHIT THAT HURTS!... CYNDER NOT THE TAIL! ... Help!...AQUANNA KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!...Guys please...OW!" Danix pleaded for help before Cynder and Jewel bite his tail.

Soon the dragoness clawed him trying to get a piece of him.

"Oh Shit...they're gonna mauul him to death, we gotta stop him or he'll die" Flame said in horror as he saw Ember scratching at his tail.

Spyro saw in shock and the guys pulled Danix away. Danix soon began to lose conciousness.

"Jewel..." Danix said slowly losing cnciousness.

At that the girls went back to normal and was socked to see what they've donr to Danix.

"Danix wake up, oh no this is bad he's lost to much blood" Spyro said fearing for his brother.

Kai came in shocked.

"What the hell happened?!" Kai yelled.

They explained to him.

"He's got to many wounds if we try to take him to a doctor he'll die and he has no Insurance" Kai said worriedly.

Spyro looked at Kai in disbelief cause he mentioned Insurance.

"And this could be the end of the worlds as we know it" Kai added.

"Danix I'm so sorry" Jewel said in tears.

Danix coughed out some blood because at one point Terra his him in the gut with her tail club.

"Oh man he's Frigged-up bad" Sparix feeling sick looking at him.

Danix eyesight became blurry.

"I can help" Ember told them.

"How?" Kai asked.

"Well my mom was healer, but you won't like it" She said looking at Jewel and Flame.

"Ember just do it" Flame told her.

"Alright" Jewel said then shrugged.

"Here we go" Ember finally said before kissing Danix.

Ember's heart necklace glowed.

"What is she doing?!" Jewel said enraged.

"Well Ember's mother was a healer, but that technique was only used on your mate or if someone was in critical condition, in other words dying" Flame explained not liking it either.

But then Ember didn't stop even when Danix was healed. Jewel pulled her away.

"Danix's a great kisser" Ember said.

"Maybe she's a little love-struck still" Flame said checking her eyes still seeing a bit of pink.

"Stay away from him, Ember" Jewel said glaring at her.

Ember shook he head. "Sorry I'm a little out of it" Ember replied.

Danix opened his eyes to see the dragoness surrounding.

"Ahh! Spyro save me, they're gonna kill me" Danix said sounding a little pathetic.

"No there not" Spyro said trying to assure him they're not going to hurt him.

"They'll attack me at any freaking second" Danix said frightened.

"Look what you've done you made a brave adult dragon to a traumatized hatchling" Spyro said angrily.

"So much clawing" Danix said twitching.

"Danix, come on you know I would never mean to hurt you" Jewel apologized.

Danix did not move so somehow Jewel turned back into a dragon and pulled Danix who was in his Dragon form. Danix didn't look at her nor they he speak to her.

"Danix, you know I love you" Jewel told him.

Danix shrugged.

"Danix your overreacting" Spyro told him.

"Oh alright, I forgive" Danix said giving in.

"Alright and how the hell did I survive the attack in the first place?" Danix asked.

"Well miss lovey-dovey over here kissed you and you were saved" Spyro answered laughing a bit before getting hit in the head by Cynder.

"Ok" Danix said feeling a little sense of deja vu expecting a slap.

Jewel grabbed him and kissed him as both of them changed back into the human form. They broke and Jewel looked into his eyes.

"You and I know both that I'm always going to be the better kisser than any other dragoness " Jewel him.

Soon Kai came in with a paper with coordinates in his hand.

"Looks like your going to Scotland because we've a lot of Dragon activity in Loch ness, so get ready to go on my private jet" Kai announced.

"Did you just say private Jet?" Danix asked excited.

**Well looks like were in going to meet the Loch Ness Monster.**


End file.
